Ever Us--Robin Hood, A Bedtime Story
by Gayle Nightingale
Summary: From my "Ever Us" universe, it's 1868 and it's bedtime for the twins. Inuyasha decides to tell a different version of Robin Hood. Starring Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inucest at its best! Yaoi. AU
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: **Robin Hood, An Inuyasha yaoi story**

Summary: From my "Ever Us" universe, it's 1868 and it's bedtime for the twins. Inuyasha decides to tell a different version of Robin Hood. Starring Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inucest at its best! Yaoi. AU

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any money from writing fanfiction.

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Category/Genre: Inuyasha/Romance/family/

Content tags: Yaoi, Inucest, InuSess A bedtime story with a Robin Hood flare

Rating: T

Time: AU. Several years prior to my last story "Ever Us"; specifically 1868 in Japan at the castle in the Western Lands.

Prompt: From plot ideas inspired by SugaMama09's playlist chap 17. Thank you SugaMama!

Chapter 1.

 **It is 1868. The Takahashis are living at the Western castle in Japan. They have been mates for almost 300 years. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have been practicing physicians for almost 100 years. Their opinions are highly valued. They are consulted frequently from all corners of the realm. For this reason Sesshomaru has been traveling. Inuyasha decided that one of them had to stay and work at the clinic in the castle and keep watch over their pups. Keiko is 14. Kenichi is nearly 11. Ryuu is eight and one half and Suteiibun is six and one half. Yuki and Kyo are over two and one half. Here is a reminder of our timeline to the current date.**

 **Timeline for Ever Us**

 **Dog years are seven per one.**

 **1500 - Kagome returns to the Feudal era and she and Inuyasha marry**

 **1503- Sesshomaru marries Rin**

 **1560s – Both women die. Sesshomaru goes to Inuyasha and comforts him.**

 **1570 – Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mate**

 **1770 – Keiko is born [14]**

 **1792 – The marital fight of the century –** **Large Tsunami**

 **1793 – Kenichi is born [10.7]**

 **1808- Ryuu is born [8.5]**

 **1822 – Steven\Suteiibun is born [6.5]**

 **1850- Kyo and Yuki are born [2.5]**

 **1868- Robin Hood tale Ages of children – in square brackets [x]**

 **Uncle Jaken is head of the work staff taking care of the castle, and chief of tutoring** **.**

 **The twins are young and very active. They have many nannies and tutors during that day but at night a family member reads to them and puts them to sleep. This particular evening, Kyo and Yuki are waiting for a bed time story and it was Inuyasha's turn. He turned to the shelf to grab a book. He saw a well-worn copy of Robin Hood and opened it. After glancing at the first few words he realized how tired he had grown of reading it. In that moment he decided to change the story a bit. He knew what a ruckus the change would cause. The children had memorized all their stories and they did not like change. In truth they were very rigid in their thinking, a trait they had picked up from their father. Inuyasha had trained Sesshomaru to be a bit more flexible, so it was time to teach the twins a little flexibility too. The earlier the better, the inuhanyou thought.**

"Once upon a time there was a young boy named Hojo. He was five years old. He was just a little older than you are now but younger than Suteiibun. He had dark brown hair and a very happy face. He got a long with everyone and was a very helpful son. His mother Kagome loved him with all her heart and his father Akitoki was proud of him. Akitoki was so proud; he would pop off a button from his shirt when his son's name was mentioned. On this particularly day Hojo was wondering through the market and found an apple that had rolled off the vendor's chart. He was going to return it to the vendor."

 **"Daddy! That's not right. That's not how it goes!" Yuki bolted up from her futon.**

 **Snickering to himself he noted that their response had not let him down. After a brief pause he asked,**

 **"Am I telling this story or are you?"**

 **"Tell it right, Daddy" Kyo demanded as he copied his sister'** **s actions.**

 **Shutting the book and placing it and one hand on his hip Inuyasha gave them a stern look.**

 **"Who says that's the only version, pups? I believe you asked me to tell a story and I'm doing just that. Shall I stop or will you allow me to continue."**

 **The children's room was silent. Accepting the silence as permission to continue, Inuyasha smiled. "Now let's see, where was I?"**

 **"Hojo picked up an apple," Kyo offered.**

 **"That's right and he was going to return it to the vendor." Inuyasha kissed both twins, tucked the twins back under their blankets and reopened his book to continue the story.**

"Hojo bent down to pick the apple up and had started to dust it off when Kaijinbo hollered at him.

Now Kaijinbo was an evil human sheriff with jaundiced skin and small wart-like protuberances on his head that made him like he had horns. He had very poor teeth so his canines looked like crocked fangs. The little hair he had only grew on the sides of his head and it was black and oily because he never bathed. A very small mustache rested above his lip. It looked like this-"

 **At that Inuyasha moved his finger tip to just below his nose and crossed his eyes to look at it. The visuals brought laughter to the twins. He continued his description of Kaijinbo to his audience.**

"His eyes were blood shot and also yellow. He always wore a blue short-sleeve shirt that has a pattern of white arrows and a pair of dark gray baggy pants. Around his neck he wore a necklace made from rat skulls that he had killed. He considered it a trophy of his achievements but mostly it just scared the villagers.

"Stop thief!" Kaijinbo cried and he started running after the boy.  
Hojo gently tossed the apple to the vendor as he ran by. He yelled back, "I didn't do anything."  
But Kaijinbo was convinced Hojo was trying to steal the apple and he was determined to make an example of him for the other villagers to see.  
The two chased through the narrow streets of the village and around to the open gate. Just as Kaijinbo was able to reach Hojo, a flying cat with a dashingly handsome inuhanyou landed between them.

 **At the words "dashingly handsome inuhanyou," Inuyasha had sat up straighter, extended his neck, shook his locks, and wiggled his ears**. **Kyo and Yuki giggled appreciatively at their dad's antics. Then he returned to the story.**

"Kaijinbo stumbled and fell on his face in a mud puddle. The young boy smiled at the inuhanyou and dashed away. The out-of-breath sheriff muttered obscenities."

"Lord Inuyasha jumped down from his loyal cat Kirara and they stepped over the muttering sheriff as they walked in the city gates. He looked around. Not much had changed. A few faces looked a bit older, but the buildings were still there. He took a sniff. Yeh, it hadn't changed in the five years he was gone. Inuyasha allowed his mind to wonder as he walked down the familiar streets of the castle town, his destination, the castle entrance.

Several miles before he had arrived at the castle town, he had encountered Kohaku, Kirara's trainer. Kohaku was eager to see how Kirara had grown and Inuyasha was able to get an update on the status of the kingdom. It had been way too long since he had been home and he was eager to see his manor but his priority now was to talk to Totosai, the sword master. Tessaiga needed sharpened and he did not trust just anyone to sharpen it. According to Kohaku, the King, Inu Taisho, was away on business fighting a dragon named Ryūkotsusei and had left Totosai in charge.

Specifically, King Inu Taisho left his lands to the care of Saya, Totosai, and Myoga, his three most-trusted advisors. In Inuyasha's mind the only problem with the king's choice of regents was that Totosai was forgetful, Myoga was too small to get around and keep any eye on everything and Saya was a wisp of a ghost. The King was unable to leave his country in his heir's care because Prince Sesshomaru was too young when the King left. Lord Inuyasha continued his trek to the castle gates.

The villagers waved at Lord Inuyasha and cheered Kirara and their glorious return. Lord Inuyasha smiled and saluted back. Young women swooned and young men too. The dashingly handsome knight continued straight ahead. Lord Inuyasha reflected as he rounded another street on his way to the castle.

Inuyasha had not seen the activities at the market but had suspected the five year old had not done anything so horrendous as to deserve being chased by the irritating fool the towns' people called sheriff. He doubted that King Inu Tashio even knew Kaijinbo had appointed himself sheriff.

He did not spare another thought on Kaijinbo because Inuyasha's mind flipped to the royal family and some of the last words he had shared with Inu Taisho.

Prince Sesshomaru was only a young pup when Lord Inuyasha met him the first time. At that time Inuyasha had found the prince on his knees in the garden crying because his ball was stuck in a tree. Inuyasha leaped into the tree and recovered the ball for Prince Sesshomaru, an act that had instantly impressed the child royal. After that day Sesshomaru got excited each time he heard from his father that Lord Inuyasha would visit. The King was amused by the prince's response and confided in Inuyasha that he did hope something would develop between his son and Inuyasha as the years passed. Then there was rumor of something evil on the horizon. Reluctantly he had to send Inuyasha, his most trusted knight to investigate. If there was anyone strong enough to handle the trials and return home safely it would be Lord Inuyasha.

 **Again the inuhanyou looked up to see if his audience was still awake and listening. When he caught their eyes he looked to his arm, smiled coyly and flexed a bicep. One twin snorted and the other smiled. They loved their daddy.**

"Lord Inuyasha had taken the dangerous mission for the king and was gone for many years so he had not seen what a handsome man Prince Sesshomaru's had become. As he rounded the castle wall to enter the court he was stopped in his steps. Awestruck, he admired the site of the handsome prince reading a book under a Sakura tree. The prince was in white silks with billowing sleeves and pants. His head was leaned forward over the book and his flowing white hair reflected sunlight like a flowing waterfall. The overall image burned into Inuyasha's mind and his heart started beating rapidly, his throat dried and his voice disappeared. He stood there staring for what seemed like an eternity until the Prince raised his eyes. When gold met gold, Inuyasha knew he was smitten.  
Prince Sesshomaru had not been expecting any visitors and had been enjoying his private moment away from his annoying tutor Jaken. However, upon seeing he had a visitor he rose ever so gracefully and glided over to meet his company. As he got closer he realized it was his childhood crush, Lord Inuyasha, and a delicate blush appeared on his cheeks.  
"Greetings Lord Inuyasha! What a pleasure to see you again! You have been gone so long. Where did you go? Was it fun? Did you meet lots of people? How are you? Do you need a cup of tea? Can I get you a meal?" Sesshomaru rambled and tossed out the questions in rapid sequence, barely breathing between each one.  
Fortunately the line of questions gave Inuyasha the moment he needed to get his wits back and with a clearing of his throat he noted that a glass of water would be appreciated.  
"Follow me and I will get the servants to arrange for an afternoon snack," and with that the prince turned his back to Inuyasha and walked back toward the doorway into the main castle. Inuyasha followed, watching the beautiful white hair gently move side to side with each graceful step.  
Once in the castle Inuyasha realized duty always comes first and switched to a more professional demeanor. "Greetings to you as well, My Prince! It fills my heart with great joy to see you looking so well. Where is your father, Our King, for I have come to give him a report of my mission."

Blushing from the compliment, Prince Sesshomaru replied, "He has been fighting the dragons for the last three years. He left Totosai, Saya, and Myoga in charge because I was too young. Jaken has been tutoring me since then but I do not know enough about running the kingdom to step in my father's place yet. It is a humbling experience and I do not like it," Sesshomaru sighed as he bowed his head.  
Inuyasha reached a right hand out to pat Sesshomaru's left shoulder in a gesture meant to be supportive but as soon as he touched him he noticed the Prince's warmth and ended up allowing his hand to slide up his shoulder to his cheek. The Prince did not mind at all. Sesshomaru leaned into it. He reached out his right hand to touch Inuyasha's hair. The two inus drew closer together. They stared into each other's eyes. Amber met sunshine and became fixed. There was a faint pink in both of their faces. Time had stopped and neither of them could breathe.

It was that scene that Jaken saw as he walked into the castle sitting room. His screech was loud enough to bring the regents, the other lords, the servants, the soldiers, the cooks, the pages, the water boy, the stable manager, and even the cleaning staff of the royal household running to him. All of them were armed with multiple weapons, pots and pans, pitchers, mops, broom sticks and even chamber pots. The royal household was prepared to fight!

Both Inus were startled by the noise. Lord Inuyasha quickly unsheathed his sword as he assumed a defensive position in front of Prince Sesshomaru. Lord Inuyasha wanted to protect him from the loud noise and whatever else caused the racket.

 **Yuki and Kyo couldn't help but laugh as the visual image their daddy's words brought to their minds. Inuyasha smiled and joined their laughter. The noise attracted other Takahashi household members and they peaked around the edge of the door frame to see what was going on.**

 **Inuyasha didn't notice that his audience had increased but simply continued his story.**

"When the regents viewed the montage before them they began to laugh. Totosai, Myoga, and Saya's laughter calmed all the members of the household. The regents applauded the castle staff for their quick response to their prince's aid and then dispersed them to their original chores. Lord Inuyasha was pulled away from Prince Sesshomaru and was in deep conversation with the King's regents. Totosai invited the other nobles to join them in the meeting. Inuyasha did not recognize these nobles but decided if Totosai invited them it would be ok to relay the details to them about the mission. After all parties had asked their questions and were satisfied with the responses Inuyasha pulled Totosai aside. He pointed to the nicks in Tessaiga and stressed the urgency of repairing the sword. After hearing the report and reviewing the damaged sword Totosai declared that he would need three days to repair the sword and he would need a tooth from Inuyasha. Trying to impress the prince, Inuyasha pulled out his own tooth and gave it to the sword smith. The prince, however, was nowhere in sight, and Inuyasha's disappointment was genuine. Additionally the pain was sharp from the removal of the tooth and the inuhanyou let slip a whimper.

"Immediately after the regents reassured everyone that all was well Jaken had dragged Prince Sesshomaru away. Jaken then commenced a severe, lengthy scolding, reprimanding the prince for leaving his tutor and allowing a stranger to touch his royal person without a chaperone present. Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha's whimper and empathized. He didn't get enough time with the man of his affections and now he had to go back to lessons with his tutor Jaken.  
Fortunately for both inus formal dinner was only a few hours later and Lord Inuyasha was seated at Prince Sesshomaru's side. The King's chair was empty, but the table was otherwise full with the three regents sitting to the left of the King's chair and Prince Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha to the right. The remaindered of the table was full of the other nobles who were eager to hear more of the Hanyou's adventures. The position at the table gave Inuyasha plenty of opportunity to monopoly the dinner conversation, entertaining the prince and all the nobles with tales of his adventures. The young royal sat with raptured attention, eating up all of the tales and memorizing every movement the inuhanyou made.

"Over the next three days Sesshomaru spent as much time as he could with Inuyasha with Jaken as chaperone. They sparred together, walked through the village, rode their steeds Kirara and Ah-Un, and even had picnics. The prince fell helplessly in love with the dashingly handsome inuhanyou. When they weren't together both pined for the other and spent many hours sighing and staring into space. Jaken noticed the prince's lack of attention to his studies but even he had grown to respect the inuhanyou and was very tolerant of the Prince's starry eyed looks. Lucky for Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had also fallen in love. However, both men were afraid to confess their love. After three days Totosai returned Tessaiga to Inuyasha and Inuyasha reluctantly left the castle for the two day ride back to his manor. That night both Inus whimpered at the moon.

 **Inuyasha looked up from the book and noticed the twins were asleep. Turning he saw the older children silently slip out of sight. He closed the book, shelved it, and walked to their master bedroom balcony. In his heart he felt the loneliness of missing his mate and he whined at the moon. Half a country away, Sesshomaru paused and put a hand to his heart. He looked up at the moon and echoed the lament. Perhaps it was time he stopped traveling for a while.**

 _That's the end of Chapter one. The story is written but in the process of review and clarification of points of confusion. If you see one of those points of confusion PM me. Smiley faces are an acceptable form of review. :) Gayle Nightingale_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

 **When evening fell the following night Yuki rushed Kyo to get ready for bed. The twins were snuggled in bed awaiting the evening bed time routine. Inuyasha was surprised to see them already in bed.**

 **"** **Did you brush your teeth?"**

 **"** **Yes Daddy," was the refrain.**

 **"** **Did you brush your hair?"**

 **"** **Yes Daddy," was the refrain.**

 **"** **Did you go to the bedroom?**

 **"** **Yes Daddy," was the refrain.**

 **"** **Aren't you in bed early?**

 **"** **Please Daddy. Tell us more of the Robin Hood story. Please," begged Yuki.**

 **Kyo simply nodded his agreement.**

 **"** **Can you add sisters and brothers in the story too?" Yuki plead.**

 **"** **We** **'ll see," said Inuyasha as he grabbed the book from the shelf and sat down near the twins'** **sides.**

 **"** **Where were we last?"**

 **Kyo replied first, "The prince and the Lord had hung out together for three days doing some cool stuff.**

 **"** **And they fell in love!" Yuki sighed, a dreamy look on her face.**

 **Kyo muttered, "But they were scaredy-cats and didn't say anything and then Inuyasha had to go home."**

 **"** **And it took two days for Lord Inuyasha to ride back to his home," Inuyasha added. "What a big kingdom that must have been, huh!"**

"When Lord Inuyasha and Kirara arrived at his homestead they found it had been pillaged. Farm animals were roaming unfettered. The main building was burnt to the ground. Shocked and numb from the scene, Inuyasha sifted through the rubble in search of any sign of what had happened. The entire manor house was gone. All the things his father left him were gone. His family home had vanished. As he roamed through the debris, tears welled in his eyes. He was truly alone. Silence filled the countryside.

Suddenly he did hear a faint sound from the barn. Kirara and Inuyasha prepared for battle, tooth, claw, and Tessaiga unsheathed as they flung opened the barn doors. On first glance the barn was empty. As their eyes adjusted to the change in light, the battle-ready warriors noticed a four-year-old girl in the far corner of the barn. She was curled in a ball, rocking back and forth in a feeble attempt to comfort herself. When she saw the sword and the warriors panic gripped her and she cried out, "Please don't hurt Rin. Rin is sorry. Please don't hurt Rin. Rin didn't do anything." Kirara immediately shrank to her small size. Inuyasha put his sword away and dashed to her side all the while attempting to comfort the small child. Rin's pleading litany continued regardless. In order to calm her he pulled her small, underweight body into his lap and rocked her. He softly sang a song that his mother had sung to him years ago. Rin stopped crying and looked at Inuyasha curiously.

"That's the song Rin's momma sang to Rin," she said.

"My mom sang it to me too," Inuyasha replied thinking nothing of the similarity, after all many mothers sang that song to their kids. They rested in silence for a moment and when Inuyasha decided enough time had passed he asked, "Are you ok now? Can you tell me who you are and what happened?"

"Rin is Rin. The cook told Rin that the master of the manor was gone on the King's mission but that it would be ok that Rin was here with her, because Rin lost her daddy. Rin was getting the eggs for the cook when she heard loud noises. Rin stayed in the hen house and peeked out to watch what was going on."

Lord Inuyasha waited patiently all the while rocking the young girl in his lap.  
"Some bandits were yelling about finding the treasure and other bandits were scaring the cook and maid and then they light the house on fire and rode away on the horses. Rin was so scared. Rin stayed in the hen house all the rest of the day and then when Rin finally could move Rin started looking around. No one is here. Rin didn't know what to do. Rin is scared. Are you going to make Rin go away?"  
"No Rin. You are safe with me." Inuyasha hummed the song again and Rin snuggled closer to her new friend. A bit later Inuyasha noticed Rin has fallen asleep on his lap.

"Well little one," he whispered to the sleeping child, "let us sleep tonight and then tomorrow we'll figure out what happened."

 **"** **Is Rin going to be ok?" Yuki asked softly.**

 **"** **Don't worry sweetheart. Lord Inuyasha will save the day!"** **replied her dad.**

 **Yuki crawled out of the bed and gave her dad a hug.**

 **"** **Thank you Daddy. You're the best." Her little arms could only encompass the inuhanyou's chest but he completely engulfed her in a loving hug and put her back in her futon.**

The following morning after thoroughly inspecting his land and finding no further clues, Lord Inuyasha, Rin, and Kirara walked to the forest in search of food and water. Ordinarily travelers avoided the forest and opted for the paved road but Inuyasha's group had no supplies. They knew the forest could provide for them. They wandered through the woods for several hours. It was afternoon when Lord Inuyasha's stomach growled. Rin giggled and quickly found some mushrooms and roots. Inuyasha smelled water and the three of them made their way to the river. Rin impressed Inuyasha with her fishing ability and before long they had fish and vegetable kabobs on an open flame.  
"You know, kid, you're a pretty good fisher. How did you learn to fish?" Lord Inuyasha sat back, a toothpick hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Rin has always fished. Rin's daddy was a fisherman and Rin was always with her daddy. Rin helped." Rin patted her chest proudly. "But one day Daddy's boat floated away and Daddy swam to get it. But it kept getting further and further away and Rin couldn't see Daddy or the boat any more. Rin waited and waited but Daddy didn't come back. Rin doesn't know what happened."  
"What happened to your momma?" Inuyasha queried.

"Rin's momma left when Rin was two. Rin only had her Daddy. Daddy said Momma had to go with the angels to help them watch over people."  
"Oh, my momma left to be with the angels too," Inuyasha responded, nodding his head in understanding.

While Kirara went hunting for herself, Inuyasha stood guard and Rin bathed in the river and laundered her clothes. He hung them to dry in the branches of the tree. Rin enjoyed playing in the water but soon got cold and crawled out of the water and lay in the grass near the remaining embers. Inuyasha covered her with his kimono jacket. The kimono, the sun and the heat from the fire warmed her and she napped. Inuyasha continued observing the area with all his senses on high alert. He heard Kirara's return before seeing her but was surprised to see young Hojo on her back.  
"Lord, I found you." Hojo jumped off the cat and ran to Inuyasha's side. He grabbed Inuyasha's arm and started pulling him back toward the fire cat. "Please come with me. We need you."  
Inuyasha recognized the young boy as the one he had saved from Kaijinbo. He dressed Rin and put both children on Kirara's back and took off running to keep up with the cat. A little while later Kirara set down in an opening in the middle of the thickest part of the forest near a centuries-old tree. Diffuse sunlight shone through the leaves. A few birds sang to the breeze but otherwise it was quiet there. There was no one in sight. Inuyasha could not smell anyone except the members of his party, nor could he hearing anything. He put a hand on his sword hilt. Cautiously he eyed Hojo.

"I'm here kid. You got me here. What do you need?"

Hojo walked up to a large tree and bowed.

"Bokusenō, may we enter the barrier?" Hojo politely asked.

A deep voice resonating from the tree responded. Lord Inuyasha was alarmed. He swiveled and checked his surroundings. He was fully alert for danger. The air near the left side of the demon tree shimmered for a minute and then an oval doorway in the barrier opened. Hojo held out a hand to Rin who took it without hesitation and started walking through the doorway near the tree.

"Come on, Lord Inuyasha. Everyone is waiting for you."

And with that the two children moved further away from the inuhanyou.

Lord Inuyasha frantically dashed after them only to stop in his tracks. He found himself just inside the hidden barrier that was protecting a large group of people of all ages. Make shift tents abounded. Multiple campfires were active with boiling cauldrons of soup or laundry. Roasted boar filled the air with a mouthwatering aroma. Mothers were chatting while small children played at their feet. Older children were running about playing tag and chasing each other. Men were seated in a circle near Bokusenō, whittling spears and arrows, and discussing what appeared to be important issues in low tones. But all heads turned when Hojo called out, "I found him. He's here. Lord Inuyasha is here!"

A thunderous cheer arose from the hamlet's residents. The inuhanyou's ears perked up and swiveled with all the noise. Inuyasha had barely entered the hidden hamlet. He had purposely not stepped far from the tree in case he needed a strategical retreat. Now that he had time to look around at the faces, he realized that many were familiar. The seated men were fellow nobles. The camp was made of their families, neighbors and servants.

As he looked about, Lord Akitoki came forward, bowed and then straightening he offered his hand to Inuyasha. Lady Kagome made her way over to Lord Akitoki's side and mirrored his actions.  
"Milord! Thank you for saving our beloved son Hojo from Kaijinbo. We are so grateful. He told us of the incident but due to our circumstances we have not been able to thank you until now." Lord Inuyasha nodded. Lord Akitoki continued. "Join our circle and allow us to tell you of the current situation." He pointed to the nearest log. Lord Inuyasha took a seat. Lord Akitoki sat beside him and Lady Kagome stood behind her husband, her hand on his shoulder.

"The other nobles and I have noticed that Lord Goshinki has changed. He is discontent and speaks of taking over the kingdom. How we are not sure, though it is possible it could be through marrying Prince Sesshomaru. There is no love there. We are sure of that. We all know the prince only yearns for you. We are concerned for the prince. We would not put it past Goshinki to marry the prince and then kill him.

Lord Goshinki has become extremely cruel and destructive. We have sources that heard Kaijinbo brag that he created Tōkijin in exchange for a position as sheriff. We think Lord Goshinki can manipulate Kaijinbo through Tōkijin. Monk Miroku believes that the sword has an evil soul and is concerned that Lord Goshinki may attempt to woe the prince and manipulate the people with it. Goshinki claims he can read villagers' minds but Miroku says it is just that Goshinki is observant.

As though Monk Miroku knew someone was speaking about him, he and a hooded acolyte walked into the secret protected area as Lord Akitoki finished his statement. There was nothing silent or secret about the argument going on between them.

"YOU swore you wouldn't touch a woman, you pervert! You are a man of the cloth," the acolyte yelled.

"But my dear, a man is weak," pleaded the itinerant monk.

"Urgh!" the acolyte screamed and stomped off.

"Seems even your student is fed up with you," Lord Inuyasha joked as he arose from the circle and stepped forward to grasp the forearm of the ever dependable monk.

"Lord Inuyasha! As I live and breathe! The Western Land is so blessed with your return! Sango, Grab the Sake! WE must toast our Lord's blessed return!" The monk returned the forearm embrace ardently.

Keeping his hand on Miroku's forearm, Inuyasha leaned forward and whispered in Miroku's ear so that no one else could hear.

"Did you say Sango? Sango, Kohaku's sister?!" The monk's bright red face was enough evidence for Inuyasha and as he broke away from the embrace, he bowed over laughing and slapping his thighs.

Sango had been standing over near Lady Kagome during this exchange. Lord Inuyasha's actions were enough for her to realize the charade was over. That and Kirara had become a kitten and jumped into her arms purring loudly. She pulled her hood off and confidently stepped up to the knight and bowed. She presented him with a bottle of premium sake.

"Lord Inuyasha, it is indeed a pleasure to have you back. Please forgive my idiot of a mate and enjoy this sake. I am tired of this pretense and plan to go change into something more feminine."

That comment brought the monk's attention solely to his spouse and he started to follow her. A quick blow to the soleus plexus and the monk dropped to the ground.

"Husband, you stay and help the nobles. Kagome, be a dear and help me find a cheerful kimono. I am so done with drab colors and baggy tunics!"

The two women walked away gossiping like old friends and gathering other women along the way. Kirara stayed in her arms.

Lord Inuyasha laughed. Turning to the other nobles, he picked up Miroku by the neckline as he walked back to the group that was resting under Bokuseno's canopy. There he passed the sake around.

"Miroku, you can stop faking it. She's gone." Lord Inuyasha chortled.

Sitting up Miroku took a seat in the nobles' circle.

"Lord Akitoki was just telling us that you can feel an evil soul in Tōkijin."

"Yes, Milord. It's a very evil, unholy thing. No one should touch it. If they do they will undoubtedly be controlled by Lord Goshinki. Or perhaps it controls him?" Miroku tilted his head as he pondered his last comment.

Inuyasha put a hand to his chin. Was this related to his mission? Was it possible his quarry had made it to the kingdom before he had? Could that be why he hadn't found any problems in the last year?

"Friends, that evil soul may be related to where I have been these last five years. Let me hear the rest of your story first though."

Lord Ginta spoke up. "Since we have been ousted from our homes and declared traitors, we have been living here. The only way we can get news or food is to "steal from the rich". Truthfully our friends who are still free come through the forest and we "capture them". They give us the goods they brought and any news. That's our source of information. Then we free them and they help potentiate the rumor that the forest is haunted. That and Bokusenō does a mean imitation of ghosts." The circle laughed and leaves fell as though the tree had joined them in the joke.

Lord Hakkaku, Ginta's brother, continued when the laughter died down. "Around the same time Kaijinbo showed up, bandits started making raids on the noble houses. Initially we didn't see the connection but as more of the king's nobles were robbed and lands destroyed we are now fairly sure they are related. We had begun to suspect Lord Goshinki. None of us believe Kaijinbo smart enough to coordinate multiple attacks using the bandits, but Lord Goshinki's manor was robbed too so we're not sure who is behind this.

Lord Kouga commented at this point, "Old Goshinki is pretty sly. I never did like the old coot. Bet he had them rob his manor just to look like he was innocent." Kouga looked at his colleagues for validation. Only Lady Ayame nodded her agreement.

"I don't know," came a number of others as they started shaking their heads and mumbling amongst themselves. The meeting started deteriorating as wives came to get their spouses for dinner.

Dinner in the hamlet was shared amongst them all. Sake and beer flowed celebrating the return of Lord Inuyasha. A roasted boar was the main course. Laughter filled the air as a drunken lord attempted to refill his soup bowl from a laundry cauldron. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango sat to the side gossiping. Inuyasha was near enough he could hear the conversation. Ayame was telling the other women that she had been instructed by her grandfather to be his representative in the nobles' circle. The old man had been injured fighting the bandits and was recovering in the tent. He has asked her to be involved in decisions on his behalf.

"I've taken the opportunity to drop hints to Kouga on my eligibility to be his mate, and I even told him that there would be a larger tract of property should there be a union between us. But Kouga's still too much of an idiot to appreciate a fine woman before him," Ayame pouted as she finished." Kagome and Sango patted her hands and gave her hugs to console her.

Across the campfire, Kouga just stared at the women, a look of complete incomprehension.

"That wolf has always been stupid," Lord Inuyasha thought.

 **"** **Couldn't agree more," Inuyasha Dad muttered. The audience that had gathered to hear tonight's chapter snorted into their hands. Inuyasha put his finger to his lips to have them be quiet. The twins were asleep.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **"** **Daddy!** **"** **Yuki cried.** **"You forgot to add members of our family in your story."**

 **"** **So you're right, my delight. Who do you want to be in the story?" Inuyasha spoke tenderly.**

 **"** **Keiko needs to be somebody and so does Suteiibun, and Kenichi, and Kyo and me, and Ryuu. Uncle Jaken is in it already and so is Father."**

 **"** **What do you want them to do in the story, Yuki?" Inuyasha further asked.**

 **"** **Suteiibun and Keiko can be nobles and Ryuu can be a dragon. I want to play with Rin. Do you want to play with Hojo, Kyo?"**

 **"** **As long as we can run around and chase each other and climb trees and stuff,"** **Kyo** **declared** **.**

 **"** **Me and Rin want to do that too," Yuki proclaimed.**

 **"** **Ok, ok, I get it. I'll do my best,"** **Inuyasha** **countered** **.**

As Hojo's parents and the other nobles filled Inuyasha in on their situation, Rin, Yuki, Kyo, Shippo and Hojo explored the encampment. The children realized the hamlet was really large and had more than six noble families and their servants. They made a point of avoiding the area the nobles were in, dubbing it the "shhhh circle", since every time they passed it the adults would say, "Shhhh". They made a game of running from one side of the barrier to the other. Eventually after multiple games of tag and tree climbing, the children were all called to dinner. Rin was reunited with the cook and maid and told them all about the nice man with puppy ears who saved her. They recognized the description of their master and immediately went to see him.  
Inuyasha was delighted to see Mizuki and Koume alive and over dinner he sat with them to find out what happened to his ancestral manor and lands. Their neighbors Lady Keiko and Lord Suteiibun and their son Ryuu joined them.

 **Inuyasha turned to look at the on seers in the doorway. Keiko was smiling and blushing. Suteiibun's eyes were wide open in shock and Ryuu was frowning.**

"Master Inuyasha! It was so scary. These bandits broke the door and stomped through the manor. They were yelling at each other about a treasure map and some jewels and how they could be so rich if they could just find it. They threw us around and demanded we tell them where you were. But we didn't know where you were so we couldn't answer them anyway."

Lord Suteiibun offered a similar story of what had happened at their home.

Inuyasha sat in silence; absorbing all the information he had been told. He looked at all their faces and realized they were waiting for his comments.

"Well done, all of you. It was a difficult situation and you have survived to fight another day. I'm especially proud of you Mizuki and Koume. You acted as true warriors."

Both women blushed at the compliment.

A moment of quiet passed, then Mizuki said,

"Rin, this is Lord Inuyasha, our master." When Rin heard that Inuyasha was their "Master" she squealed with joy.

"Hey Rin, No screaming. These ears can hear very well." Lord Inuyasha uncovered his ears as he spoke.

"Really?" Rin's eyes opened wide with astonishment.

She ran to the opposite side of circle. "Can you hear me now?" she whispered.

Inuyasha shrugged and nodded. Mizuki and Koume covered their mouths so they wouldn't laugh out loud.

Grabbing Ryuu's hand, Rin squealed and ran to the opposite side of the camp, grabbing her other new friends along the way. Screaming at the top of her lungs she asked again, "Can you hear me now?" Kyo, Yuki, Hojo, Ryuu, and Shippo added their voices making a cacophony of sound.

Mizuki and Koume uncovered their mouths and rolled on the ground laughing while the ears in question folded down and tried to hide in the white hair, hands quickly covering over them. Lady Keiko and Lord Suteiibun had the dignity to look away, smiles lighting their faces.

 **Inuyasha looked up at the twins and narrowed his eyes as though to warn them against any such game.**

 **Two sets of wide eyes stared back in shook. Had their dad read their mind?**

The following day at the castle, Lord Goshinki pulled his subordinate nobles into the war room and started discussing his plans. He cackled as he monologued about how he had ridded the kingdom of the nobles faithful to Inu Taisho. He boasted of his plans to take over the castle by giving the regents poison that will kill them slowly. He bragged about his mental superiority and suggested to the other nobles that they have a contest to determine which of them would be appropriate to be Sesshomaru's guardian. The other nobles all agreed with that course of action because they were followers of Goshinki or simply afraid of him.

Jaken overheard this and slipped away quietly to tell the regents. Totosai, Saya and Myoga were aware there was a menacing atmosphere surrounding the castle but had not figured out the grand scheme yet. After hearing Jaken's report they determine it would be best for Jaken and Prince Sesshomaru to leave the castle to get help. The advisors would stay there and pretend to be poisoned. Myoga had the ability to remove most poisons. Saya has already been dead for quite a while. So they reassured Jaken that they could play along with the guise until help returned. The Prince and Jaken would search for Inuyasha. Jaken believed in Lord Inuyasha and actually trusted him even if he didn't approve of Inuyasha touching Prince Sesshomaru without a chaperone present. Jaken told the castle staff that they were going on a field trip to visit a historic site. Before they could leave though Lord Goshinki was determined to send Tōkijin along with Sesshomaru reportedly to protect him but in truth it was to spy on him.

No one on the castle staff was aware of the concern of the evil soul in Tōkijin.

 **"** **Oh No, Daddy! Will Father be ok?" Kyo and Yuki interrupted.**

 **"** **Keh! I can't ever imagine Sesshomaru could fall under the spell of an evil sword. His will is stronger than that. However, I do believe he could fall under the spell of a dashingly handsome inuhanyou!" Inuyasha said as he winked at the twins.**

 **Tee hee hees filled the air.**

"When Lord Goshinki handed Tōkijin to Sesshomaru he expected the prince to immediately bow to his word. Prince Sesshomaru took the blade and then handled it, checking its balance and center of gravity. Content with the balance he then swung it and found its pivot point. After a few moments of assessing the sword, he turned to Lord Goshinki and offered his thanks for the sword. Lord Goshinki bowed and accepted the gratitude but was a bit confused as to why he was not now in control of Sesshomaru.

Prince Sesshomaru had felt the evil presence attempt to possess him but he suppressed the evil aura with a quick flare of his own aura. He remained stoic though and never let on that there was anything wrong with the sword.

The duo left the castle on the back of Ah-Un. Wearing hoods to cover their faces Jaken and Prince Sesshomaru walked through the forest instead of around it. As they walked Jaken quizzed the prince on the flora and fauna. Jaken stopped Ah-Un to look at a plant when the merry men swooped in on them.

They were surprised when they were captured by the merry men. The merry men blindfold them and tied them without taken down the hoods. However, Sesshomaru quickly freed himself and Jaken using his poison on the ropes. Prince Sesshomaru pulled Jaken behind him and crouched as he unsheathed Tōkijin. Jaken grabbed the muzzles from Ah-Un and was prepared to command the dragons to release their respective strikes.

Sesshomaru raised Tōkijin. He cried out, "DRAGON ST—-"

Earlier, around mid-morning Rin had pulled Inuyasha aside to tell him what she had heard from some older ladies talking around the fireside. She told him that the women were talking about celestial spirts and how they come to earth and bewitch men. The spirits would have babies with the human men and then they return to the heavens and watch over them from there.

Lord Inuyasha nodded that he had heard that story before.

"But Rin thinks her momma and her lord's momma are the same and that she is a celestial spirit."

Lord Inuyasha squatted down to look Rin in the eye. He cupped her cheek in his big hand. Her eyes were bright and clear. She believed they were family. He understood the need to have family. He had felt the same way when his momma left him too but he was an adult now. He understood when his father said she was with the angels that his father had meant that she had died. He couldn't be Rin's mom or dad but he would be her family in whatever role she needed. He pulled in the precious little girl for a hug.

"Rin, Our mommas left to be the angels many years ago. I don't think they are the same woman. But I will be your big brother for as long as you need me."

Rin accepted the hug but wanted to tell Lord Inuyasha more.

Rin tried to tell Inuyasha that they momma is still alive and they can pray to her to get help. But before she can get that all out Inuyasha heard Prince Sesshomaru's voice. Panicked he grabbed Rin, and ran to the scene.

Upon seeing Lord Inuyasha, Prince Sesshomaru dropped the Tōkijin and dashed to his arms. The inus embraced. Each relieved to see the other safe and secure. The renegade nobles surrounding them bow their heads to the ground to offer the appropriate greeting to the heir of the land and a bit of discretion for the beautiful Inu couple. Jaken just tapped his foot and started counting to ten, before clearing his throat and getting his prince's attention. At the sound of the scratchy "A-Hem", the two quickly broke apart; both blushing as they realized they has an audience.

Ryuu, Lord Suteiibun's son, stooped to pick up Tōkijin to return it to the prince. However, the evil spirit in the sword had not dissipated as previously believed and now moved into the child's body. Ryuu cried out. The Prince, Lord Inuyasha, Jaken, Rin and all the nobles turned and stared. They were frozen in place. The child's body combined with Tōkijin and underwent drastic changes, eventually turned into a dragon. Ryuu's face appeared at its belly. He cried out to the nobles for help. Rin tried to run to him, but Jaken grabbed her hand. The dragon muttered about all the plans being ruined and he flew off.

Now absolutely convinced that his secret mission, King Inu Taisho's dragon slaying campaign, and Lord Goshinki's lust for power were all connected, Inuyasha revealed his observations to the Prince and the nobles.

 **Inuyasha looked up from the book and noticed the twins were asleep.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

 **Keiko was curled next to Yuki aside her futon when Inuyasha entered the room.**

 **"** **?" Inuyasha was about to verbalize when Yuki turned to her daddy.**

 **"** **I fell asleep last night and wanted to know what I missed Daddy. Keiko was just telling me that you stopped Father from using the Dragon strike and Father hugged you." Both girls sighed happily.**

 **"** **I got to be a dragon! So cool! I love dragons!" Ryuu chanted as he bounced into the room.**

 **"** **I got to play with Hojo and Shippo," countered Kyo. "And we're all going to help save you!"**

 **"** **Well, I guess I don't have to do a review then, do I?" said Inuyasha.**

 **"** **I must hear how my great and wonderful lord saves the day," squawked Jaken.**

 **Suteiibun slid sideways and "accidentally" sat on his uncle.**

 **"** **Dad, am I in your story?" The voice was soft but Inuyasha heard his first born son. Opening his arms wide as an invitation for his son, Kenichi stepped into his dad's embrace. Inuyasha pulled him to his side, resting his head on his shoulder and opened the book. Kenichi looked at the book and wondered why his dad even bothered since this story was a "Dad Original" but then decided not to say anything. It didn't matter any way. Comfortable in his dad's presence the oldest son allowed himself to be a child again.**

 **"** **I think tonight is a good night to tell you a little more about King Inu Taisho, whose first name is Toga" said Inuyasha to his audience.**

 **"** **But what about Rin, and Ryuu," murmured Kyo.**

 **"** **They will be okay for just a little bit. Don't worry," smiled Inuyasha.**

Lord Inuyasha, Prince Sesshomaru, and the other Lords and Ladies gathered in the "Shhhh circle" under Bokusenō's canopy. Once settled Lord Inuyasha began his tale.

"King Inu Taisho had received unsettling news from the neighboring kingdom. King Kenichi, a cousin of Inu Taisho, was distressed about a dark force coming their way from the ocean. Rumors were spreading like wild fire about an evil presence, one that could kill or maim with a flick of its wrist. There was no eye witness to this. No one had come forward to tell the King but the rumors were upsetting the people. King Kenichi had sent his troops to the North of the kingdom to settle a border dispute with the dragons and didn't have anyone available to investigate the situation so he sent a messenger to King Inu Taisho for help.

The messenger told King Inu Taisho that all the resources in King Kenichi's kingdom were tied up battling dragons that had encroached upon the hunting and farm land of the people in the North of his kingdom. The battle had been going well for King Kenichi but it was also taking longer than anticipated. He hated to call upon his cousin in the neighboring kingdom but also realized that if something attacked him it would also attack Inu Taisho's lands as well. Inu Taisho accepted the message and asked the messenger to rest and eat and that he would call him back into the throne room when he was ready. Then he asked me to come to his side."

Lord Inuyasha told the circle of nobles of his conversation with the King.

"King Inu Taisho had weighed the news and had come to the conclusion that this was too important to ignore. He told me of his childhood life debt to King Kenichi.

The two royals were encouraged to play together when they were young. Kenichi's father and Toga's father were brothers and their families would get together as often as possible. Their grandfather had once ruled the entire area from the ocean to the opposite border of what was now King Inu Taisho's kingdom. A river had run through both of the kingdoms and they could use it to commute. When he was older and less able their grandfather split the land in two for his two sons to rule. They, in turn, reigned until they were unable and passed the crown to their sons. That was the land that King Kenichi and King Inu Taisho now ruled. The land had been in the family's rule for three generations.

"Toga and Kenichi were fishing at the river edge one day when an otter demon floated by. Toga decided to chase the otter but Kenichi warned him against it. Otter demons were clever and slippery and usually very mischievous. Regardless of the warning Toga jumped in the river and began the chase. The otter loved playing in the water and allowed Toga to get close several times. He even made circles around him all the time drawing him further down the river to the deeper and more dangerous waters. Toga had been able to touch the bottom of the river where they started the chase but as the chase went on he realized he was out of his element. The rapid waters drug him under and pulled him along in the current, drawing him nearer and nearer to the area called "Whitewater". Only the wisest navigators and ships captains were allowed to control the ships in that area because of its dangerous rocky bottom and craggy channel.

"Kenichi had been following from the shore, fishing pole in hand. He was afraid for his cousin but was uncertain what to do. As he watched Toga go under the third time he knew he had to be brave and rescue his best friend. He prepared his fishing pole. Then running ahead of the drowning swimmer he found a spot where he could step carefully into the water. He cast out as far as possible and waited to catch his cousin. According to King Inu Taisho, King Kenichi's catch was considered the biggest fish story of the year and by the time the boys returned to their parents they were laughing and slapping each other on the back as though it was the greatest adventure of all time. But King Inu Taisho knew his cousin had saved his life that day and he would do all he could to help his kin."

"I understood my mission and left with the envoy for King Kenichi's kingdom to investigate the rumors. At that point I was told to make all reports to King Kenichi and limit my communications to King Inu Taisho."

Lord Inuyasha continued by telling the circle of nobles that he had come close many times but never could catch the mysterious power. There was a smell, an odor, but it would disappear as quickly as he smelled it. People would act confused and do odd things and then return to normal as though nothing was wrong. Lord Inuyasha would stay in a village for several months exploring the region without success. Then he would hear that the evil power was in the village nearby and go there. But it would be the same pattern over and over. He did not go to the North where the fighting was per King Kenichi's order, nor did he feel the need to, as the evil presence appeared to be in the south. Additionally the kingdom was separated north from south by the river which was much wider the closer it got to the ocean. It was such a big country that it wasn't uncommon for the southern people to have never met a northerner in their lifetime. Transportation in the country was by beast of burden or by foot and the terrain was diverse.

Lord Inuyasha stopped to take a drink of water. Jaken, rubbing his chin, nodded sagely at the information Lord Inuyasha had shared.

"What you say has made many things clear to me, Lord Inuyasha. When the king rushed off to answer King Kenichi's request for help, he did not take time to explain, nor did he need to. For after all, he is the king. And it is good to come to the aid of family. But a life debt adds much clarity."

"Do we know any details about who is leading the dragon incursion?" Lord Inuyasha asked the other nobles.

Lord Kouga spoke up. "Ryūkotsusei"

"Ryūkotsusei -The scourge of the plain?! What an egomaniac!" replied Lord Suteiibun. "We can't wait any longer. We must go to the aid of our King and get our son back!" Lord Suteiibun firmly clasped Lady Keiko's hand. Both of their faces set and determined.

Having been quiet the entire time Lord Inuyasha gave his report, the prince's calm commanding voice caught everyone's attention. "Yes, we will have to divide to conquer our enemy. Lord Kouga, you believe Lord Goshinki to be behind the robberies and destruction of your homes, correct?"

"Yes Milord," Lord Kouga affirmed.

"Then you will join Lord Inuyasha, Jaken and me as we confront Lord Goshinki and his pawns.

Lords Ginta, Hakkaku, Suteiibun and Akitoki, go to my father's and uncle's aid. We will need two with spiritual powers, one for each team. Monk, we will need you to determine the presence of the evil spirit so we will have you come with us.

Lady Keiko spoke, "My Prince. Although not a magic user I can detect supernatural presences. I will go with my husband. I am gifted with a light whip. I can watch over myself."

"Very well. Finally, who shall we have stay behind and protect the families and retainers?"

Sango knelt before the prince. "My Prince, I will protect the families and retainers. I was trained as a demon slayer. Between Bokusenō and me, they will be safe."

"So be it." The prince nodded his approval. "Are there any other details before we disperse?"

"My Prince," Lord Inuyasha dropped to one knee. Upon seeing Lord Inuyasha kneel, all the other nobles copied his position. "I would ask one request before we go. Pardon your knights. Allow us to return to the kingdom with our titles and lands intact."

"So be it," the Prince declared.

The hamlet's occupants let out a loud cheer and Bokusenō shook loose some leaves that fell like confetti and further enhanced the celebrations.

 **Inuyasha surveyed the room. Suteiibun and Jaken were sitting behind him to his left, Kenichi was resting on his left shoulder, Ryuu was lounging to his right on the floor, the twins were tucked into bed, and Keiko was curled next to Yuki just next to the futon. Only one member of this family missing—'Come home soon, my love' he thought.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5—Rin's story**

 **"** **When's Father getting home?" Kenichi asked his dad while they were doing the dinner dishes.**

 **"** **He's helping people and we just have to share him with them for a while longer. Be patient son." Inuyasha hugged his son. "You'll just have to settle for me until then."**

 **"** **Dad, you're great. I just miss Father. That's all."**

 **"** **I do too, son. I do too. But we need to be strong for the young ones. Let's finish cleaning up. It's time to continue the story for the twins."**

 **A short recap and Inuyasha continued the story with all the children and Jaken in attendance. Some maids now peeked around the corner of the bedroom door. All were caught in the magical web the dashingly handsome Inuhanyou wove.**

Horses and Ah-Un were saddled and Lord Suteiibun's group set off. Shortly after that Lord Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru and their forces left for the castle to fight Lord Goshinki. Between Ryuu's abduction and the approaching confrontation with Lord Goshinki, Lord Inuyasha was so busy he had no time to hear any more of Rin's theory.

Rin chose to take matters into her own hands and decided to find an altar to pray to her mother. She was convinced that her mother could save her new friend Ryuu. She was so convincing in her convictions that she easily persuaded Kyo, Yuki, Hojo and Shippo of her beliefs. The nobles' servants and wives were hustling and bustling with the preparations of the prince's troops as well as equipping themselves that they did not notice the five children leave the hamlet.

Rin lead the small band of children away from Bokusenō and the adults. She had a feeling her mother would be near the water but she wasn't sure where exactly. Hojo stepped up to walk beside her and all were quiet for approximately ten minutes. Then Yuki and Kyo who were walking side by side started arguing about something. It quickly deteriorated to:

"Did so"

"Did not"

"Did so"

"Did not"

Repetitively.

Shippo wanted to know what the argument was about but neither Kyo nor Yuki would respond to him and soon it was a three way verbal salad.

"Did so"

"Did not"

"What?"

"Did so"

"Did not"

"Why?"

And so forth.

 **"** **Daddy, we don't do that," whined Yuki.**

 **"** **Yes, we do," argued Kyo**

 **"** **No, we don't," Yuki countered.**

 **But before Kyo could respond the others started laughing so hard it took a few moments to get everyone calmed down enough to go on with the story.**

Rin, who had never had a sibling before, stopped and stared at the twins. She didn't understand what there was to argue about as they had only just left the adults. They had water and food and each other. What else did they need?

Hojo, also a single child, just scratched his head and grabbed Rin's hand.

"Come on, let's go," he called out and then he started running.

Rin giggled and ran behind him allowing him to pull her a little as they went.

That motion caught the attention of the twins and Shippo and they stopped arguing to chase Hojo and the giggling Rin.

None of the children were paying attention to their surroundings. Nor did they notice that they were moving deeper into the forest. The animals in the forest were watching over them though and made sure predators were lead away even at the risk of their own health. Rin had captured their attention and they felt the need to protect her and her friends.

The sunshine that had been so prominent in the clearing around the hamlet was disappearing as the trees got closer together and the canopy of leaves grew denser. Soon the children stopped running only to find themselves in an arboreal antechamber. It was damp, mossy and it led to a hidden grotto. A dark three foot opening stood to their right. Tall trees surrounded them and the sound of dripping water could be heard. Hojo stepped back from the opening.

"That looks scary, Rin. I thought your momma was a nice momma, not a scary one."

"I'm sure she is, Hojo." Rin replied quickly. "Let's just peek in and see. Maybe it's not as bad as—," but as she was talking she slipped on the moss and slid through the opening into the cave.

Shippo, Hojo, Yuki and Kyo looked at each other and then ran closer to the opening.

"Rin, Can you hear me?" Yuki called.

"Rin, Are you ok?" Kyo yelled.

"Rin, Talk to us please!" Shippo's voice rose as he tried to see in the hole.

Hojo was looking around for rope or vines and found two. "Help me you guys. We can tie these ropes together and maybe we can climb down to get Rin."

Immediately the four went to work making a rope to rescue Rin.

After an initial scare, Rin was having the time of her life. She was sliding down a water slide which was lit up by fluorescent rocks. The water slide went down steeply at first, and then it twisted to the right and dropped again. Rin slowed down a bit and then she heard a loud water sound and she realized she was moving toward it. There was enough ambient light that she could see that she was moving toward a large underground cave with a pond in it. The slide dropped again and she slid into the pond. It was clear and clean and her feet touched the bottom. She waded to the shore and looked around.

There on the far side of the pond was a small shrine. Rin walked over to it. Bowing respectfully she clapped her hands and started speaking to the deity of the shrine.

"Hi. Rin is Rin and she is here to ask her momma for help. Rin's new friend Ryuu has been turned into a dragon and Rin is worried about him. Ryuu's momma Lady Keiko and Ryuu's Daddy Lord Suteiibun were crying when Lord Inuyasha told them what happened. Lord Inuyasha said it was his fault. But Rin doesn't understand how it could be his fault. Rin loves Lord Inuyasha. He is Rin's big brother. Rin thinks Rin's momma and Lord Inuyasha's Momma is the same momma."

Rin paused and looked about the shrine. There was not activity or noise from the shrine. She was not sure anyone or anything heard her but she rambled on.

"The ladies in the camp said that celestial spirits come to earth sometimes and then after they have babies they go back to heaven. Both Rin and Lord Inuyasha's momma went to heaven."

She paused again but there was still no response.

"Lord Inuyasha sang to Rin and it was the same song Rin's mother sang."

And with that Rin started singing the song to the little shrine.

Rin's voice was clear and sounded as tinkling bells. It rang with innocence and filled the cave. The sounds floated back up to the opening. Hojo had just tied the last of the twined vines together and was securing it to a close tree when Yuki told them all to be quiet and listen.

The melody was light and comforting and the twins hugged each other because they knew Rin was okay.

 **Inuyasha looked up to see Yuki and Kyo holding hands. He smiled.**

Shippo was ready to climb the rope down to get Rin, but Hojo stopped him and had him take another rope with him just in case. Shippo nodded and disappeared down the dark opening.

By the time Shippo reached Rin, he was squealing with joy from the water slide. He had almost forgotten the urgency of the situation and was going to yell back to the others to come down when he saw a pretty lady with Rin. Shippo walked calmly to Rin and bowed deeply to the pretty lady. The lady smiled at him and then reaching out touched Rin's cheek. Shippo noticed Rin was crying and went to hug her. When he turned back to the lady, she was gone. He looked around but could not find her. He turned back to Rin.

"Rin, Are you okay?"

Rin nodded. Her fists were trying to clear her eyes, but the tears were still flowing fast.

"Rin, who was that?"

"It was Rin's Momma," and that was all Rin could say. She started moving back toward the entrance.

Shippo used the ropes to make a harness. He transformed and using the harness carried Rin back to the opening, panting and sweating all the way.

Yuki and Kyo smothered Rin with hugs and Hojo had to wait his turn, but he uttered words of assurance and gratitude while he waited. Once he had hugged Rin, they all waited for her to talk. Finally she spoke.

"Rin was right. Rin's momma is a celestial spirit. Rin had found her momma's spirit but her momma is still in heaven. Rin had explained to her mother about Ryuu and how he had turned into a dragon and how Lord Inuyasha was trying to fix everything and how Rin wanted to help. The ghost had told Rin that she couldn't help. Momma said another spirit was at work that was stronger than her. That made Rin sad because she was really worried about her friends. Momma had just said to pray and have faith."

She started crying again. The four year old was emotionally wiped out. She had invested so much emotion into believing her momma could fix the situation that when her momma said she couldn't help Rin was devastated.

The four adventurers hugged Rin again and slowly started their way back to the hamlet. The birds in the forest seemed to recognize the adventurers were sad and even tried to sing and console them.

At the hamlet, Mizuki had begun a search for Rin. Not able to find her around their tent she searched for Kagome.

"Is Rin with you?" Mizuki asked.

"No, and neither is Hojo," Kagome noted. "I bet they are with the twins,"

Mizuki and Kagome both called out but none the kids answered. Soon all the mothers were searching for the children.

"Let's ask Bokusenō," Sango suggested. "He might know."

Bokusenō relayed to the women that the children had walked out of the barrier several hours ago just after the Lords had left. He mentioned that they had gone in the opposite direction of the nobles. "I can use my leaves to find their location," he offered. Kagome bowed and politely asked him to find the children and he set about releasing leaves. About ten minutes passed and Bokusenō reported that the children were outside his range but that the forest birds were all singing in that direction.

Sango and Kirara bolted off the direction Bokusenō pointed.

Kagome and Mizuki held each other and sobbed in fear.

One hour later, Sango and Kirara returned with five exhausted children. Mizuki started to lecture Rin but as soon as she opened her mouth the precious child started sobbing inconsolably. Shippo, Hojo, Yuki, and Kyo had tears rolling down their faces too. The mothers couldn't do anything but hold the children. Rin fell asleep in Mizuki's arms, so the agreement was to let them take a nap and then maybe they could get an answer.

 **Inuyasha looked at the twins. They were asleep. As he shut the book and returned it to the bookshelf his eyes caught his other children and Jaken. He put his finger to his lips to remind them to be quiet and then ushered them from the room. They rose quietly and left to their own rooms. Inuyasha turned again to make sure the twins were still asleep. He shut the door as he left. In his own room he curled onto his bed and grabbed Sesshomaru's pillow, a tear leaking down his cheek. 'I miss you so much,' he whimpered as he drifted off to sleep another night alone in their bed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

 **"Dad! You've got to make the story happier!" Keiko caught up with Inuyasha as he walked out of the castle clinic. He had just done surgery and his mind was on his work. He was thinking 'What a tough case. It should be better now. I'll have to keep my eye on it,' when he was surprised by his princess.  
"Excuse me?" Inuyasha stopped and stared at his daughter. Then he turned back to the sink to wash his hands of the germs and blood.  
"Dad! Yuki and Kyo are just mopping around today. No one can get them to smile or play."  
Inuyasha stopped washing his hands and turned to face his daughter. He made a few faces to himself as he pondered. 'I can't fix everything for them. I have to get them to be more independent.' Then he said, "Well, what would you do, Keiko? You're 14 now. If you were human you'd have your own children. You know that the story is going to get worse before it gets better. What would you do?"  
Keiko thought for a while. "I'll just go reassure them it'll be ok. And I'll give them a hug."  
"Sounds solid."  
And with that she was off to comfort the twins.**

 **"The work of Doctor Dad is never done," Inuyasha spoke to himself as he finished washing his hands.**

 **That night when the family gathered for the bedtime story Inuyasha reminded them that it is darkest before the dawn. While the older children understood the statement the twins and Suteiibun appeared confused. Inuyasha just grabbed the book and rested it on his lap. Then he picked it up and pointed to it.  
"Kyo, does everything always go perfect for Robin Hood?"  
"No, Daddy. He has problems first, but then he gets to marry Lady Marian."  
He was proud that he could answer his daddy's question.  
"So was it sad for a while?" Inuyasha continued.  
"Ummhmm," replied the twin.  
"But everything got better, right?" The patient daddy pressed.  
"Yes, Daddy," answered Yuki.  
"That's right, my delight."**

 **'** **I need to keep that in mind,' the inuhanyou reminded himself.**

Prince Sesshomaru had divided the troops and they shook each other's hands to wish each other luck before leaping off to fight their respective battles. Although Kirara was Inuyasha's steed he left her with Sango. It was clear Kirara and Sango had missed each other and the children and servants did need protection.

Sesshomaru patted Ah-Un's heads as he spoke to them and commanded them to go to his father's aid. He asked his faithful pet to allow Lady Keiko a ride so that she could be in the best shape for the upcoming battle. Lord Suteiibun nodded his thanks for the kindness the prince had shown his wife and after assuring she was settled on the dragon he changed to his demon dog form and bounded into the air. Lord Akitoki transformed into his phoenix form and took to the sky. Lords Ginta and Hakkaku smiled and transformed into wolves, howling and running to their hearts content. Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame smirked and howled back at them. Ah-Un and Lady Keiko followed; all were going to King Inu Taisho's side.

"What'd they say," Lord Inuyasha queried.

"Just an old wolf saying," Lord Kouga shrugged it off easily and started walking away.

Lord Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru shared a puzzled look.

Lady Ayame strolled by the Inu couple on her way to her father's tent. "I've just got to tell my father of your plans. He is improving but still can't move much yet. Then I'll be ready to accompany you."

She paused and looked back at the Inus who were still looking at her curiously.

"They said that they were last but not leased."

 **The Takahashi kids groaned.**

Lord Suteiibun arrived at the battle first. They were on the northern plains, an area that had been full of lush green grasses and home to butterflies and grazing animals, but that was now scorched and desolate of life. The sound of battle roar and the site of a great white demon dog awed the enemy and distracted Ryūkotsusei's second in command allowing King Kenichi the opportunity to deliver the finishing blow. In that millisecond all the Inus present smelt something. Was it sulfur? Then it disappeared. Lord Suteiibun stepped up to King Inu Taisho's side and switched to his human form. He brandished a two hand sword which began to glow and emit electrical impulses. He raised it high and yelled.

"BAKUSAIGA!"

A deadly wave of emerald green light blasted from his strike destroying all the attacking demons in his area of range. The dog demons cheered. The battle was turning in their favor.

 **Suteiibun gasped audibly when Inuyasha said Bakusaiga. The Inu Dad looked to his son and smiled when he noticed the awe and smile on his face.**

Lord Akitoki and Lady Keiko arrived just at that time and saw the path of destruction.

"My King! Together with me! Release the power of your mighty sword Kusanagi!"

Just as the two dog demons were prepared to release a devastating cutting-destroying blow to the enemy, Ryūkotsusei spoke up.

"Just going to blast the area with your attack? Aren't you the least worried about your pup, Ryuu? Funny, seems his name fits his new form so much better. Say, why don't you just leave him with me?"  
The evil dragon chuckled at his wit.

Lady Keiko ran to her husband's side. "Don't hurt our baby, please husband."

From behind the frontlines two of Ryūkotsusei's soldiers brought Ryuu to Ryūkotsusei. The big dragon reached over and scratched the smaller dragon's crown. In the middle of the belly of the smaller dragon Ryuu's face was visible and tear streaked.

"Dad! Mom! Help me!"

Unaware of what had transpired in the forest of Bokusenō, King Inu Taisho leaped forward, Kusanagi held high.

"What have you done with my citizen? Our battle is here, not involving innocent children from the neighboring kingdom!

Ryūkotsusei laughed. "This land, that land; it is all the same. It should belong to me!" The force of his next attack sliced King Inu Taisho diagonally across the chest, nearly cutting through his shoulder.  
The king fell backwards to the ground. Lord Suteiibun quickly grabbed him and withdrew from the battlefield, copious amounts of royal blood trailing them. King Kenichi remained on the front lines to protect the retreating duo. Lady Keiko stood beside him, her light whip swirling back and forth like a high strung cat. She changed the rhythm of the whip frequently allowing no one to move toward them. At the same time she reached out her aura to find the evil spirit. She sensed it in Ryūkotsusei.

Ryūkotsusei laughed maniacally. "This land will return to us. The dragons are the rightful owners! We had forgotten our place until the Great Spirit of Sounga had returned. Sounga, the Great Dragon of Hell, was our ancestor, the very one your grandfather thought he silenced. But our ancestor is too strong to be quieted that easily. So he waited until the time was right and he saw weakness in the Dogs! Mu Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The dragons all roared in unison.

Lord Akitoki was brought to tears as he assessed his king's wound. The phoenix tears fell into the horrendous wound. Steam poured off the wound, cleansing and healing. The king cried out in pain. More tears fell, but this time the cry was not as loud and the steam began resolving. By the time the third set of tears had landed on the king the wound was healed and his stamina recharged.

While King Inu Taisho recovered Lord Suteiibun filled him in on the castle town's problem and the Prince's plan, commenting that Lord Inuyasha was at his side. The king solemnly nodded his understanding and soon jumped to his feet ready to return to the fray. Upon return to the frontlines Lady Keiko explained that she had found the evil spirit and that she had sensed it in Ryūkotsusei.

Through all of that Ryūkotsusei continued his rant.

"I cannot be defeated. I am invincible. We will raise this land and make it ours."

"NO YOU WON'T," cried out the dog demons.

The five warriors made a magnificent and frightful site; Lady Keiko brandishing her light whip aglow in soft white light, Lord Suteiibun baring Bakusaiga, its green glow illuminating the surrounding area, King Kenichi wielding his massive red Halberd, King Inu Taisho flourishing the golden Kusanagi, and the hovering phoenix Lord Akitoki baring the Naginata of Heaven and Earth basking in its purple aura.

 **Inuyasha paused briefly and looked at the faces of his children. "You all know of Bakusaiga, and the light whip. I know you know of the powers of Tenseiga and Tessaiga. Do you know of the Naginata of Heaven and Earth or of the Imperial sword Kusanagi?"**

 **Kenichi answered first. "Kusanagi was forged in the belly of a giant eight-headed serpent. The wielder has the ability to control the wind and cut anything, even the most sturdy monster hide or supple things like grass.**

 **"** **Excellent," Inuyasha replied. "And the Naginata?"**

 **"** **It was formed from two blades that when combined could command the forces of heaven and earth," Kenichi said.**

 **"** **And among its many powers it could cut without even touching someone!" Inuyasha added.**

"Ryūkotsusei! Return the child to his mother! There is no reason for you to hold him," King Kenichi told him.

"You stupid dog! The boy is more dragon than dog now. The evil spirit has taken over his body and soon it will take his mind," shouted Ryūkotsusei.

"NO!" Yelled Keiko. There was so much authority in her voice that all fighting on the battle field stopped.

"Fight the evil spirit, Ryuu!" she commanded.

"Mom! I'm trying!" sobbed Ryuu.

Kenichi continued. "Sounga has poisoned your mind. Were we not all content! You have the Northern lands which are a plenty with flora and fauna. Sounga is just making you do its bidding. We have all lived in peace for hundreds of years."

From the edge of his vision King Kenichi saw two wolves crouch down. He realized they were going to attempt a rescue of the young dog demon. He needed to keep the dragons occupied. He paced attempting to get the dragon to follow him. Ryūkotsusei stepped apart from Ryuu and prepared to attack King Kenichi. King Kenichi took the opening and aimed a strike just to the side of Ryūkotsusei forcing further separation from Ryuu. Lords Ginta and Hakkaku dashed in to rescue Ryuu just as Ryūkotsusei dodged the attack. They hauled the dog-dragon back to his mother. The dog demons cheered.

Ryūkotsusei roared. He was enraged. He began charging up a super energy bullet. King Kenichi recognized it as the dragon's most powerful attack and relayed the message to his colleagues in arms.

"I'll absorb it with the Naginata," Lord Akitoki shouted. "Just be prepared to strike with me when I send it back."

The energy sphere dwarfed the warriors. Its power was so tremendous that the other dragons fled. The dog demons and allies stood firm. The closer it got the larger it became. From Lord Ginta's perspective it commanded the entire sky. It was at that point that he tucked his tail between his legs. To his credit, however, he remained in place. Lord Hakkaku later teased him that it was because he was frozen in fear but the noble vehemently denied any less than honorable actions.

At the last minute Lord Akitoki erected a yellowish barrier and began to absorb the energy. Then he yelled, "NOW!"

"BAKSAIGA!" roared Lord Suteiibun

"RED FLASH!" howled King Kenichi

"CLOUD OF HEAVEN" bellowed King Inu Taisho

"CRIMSON SPHERE" screeched Lord Akitoki

The ball of energy morphed into a green and red sphere encircled with pulsating white and gold energy. It completely engulfed Ryūkotsusei exterminating him into nothingness. A sparkling shower of green and red particles floated down to the earth. There was no sound. All was silent.

Then a heart wrenching scream filled the air and all turned to see Ryuu bent over in excruciating pain. As his mother attempted to calm him, a voice was heard from within the dragon body.

"YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED ME YET!"

The spirit of Sounga had moved to Ryuu.

**  
 **Inuyasha looked around the room. The twins were battling fatigue and losing. "That's all for tonight kids. We'll continue the story tomorrow with the group at the castle town. After all we need to check on Prince Sesshomaru's team.** "

 **"** **What about me?" asked Ryuu.**

 **"** **You look ok to me, my boy. Or are you feeling ill?" Storytelling Dad quickly switched to Dr. Dad.**

 **Ryuu shook his head. "No, I'm ok. I meant the 'me' in the story."**

 **Relieved Inuyasha added, "Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see. What do you think should happen to you?"**

 **"** **I really like nice dragons like Ah-Un. But I think I might be able to tame a wild one. I'd like to try. I like dragons. They are so cool."**

 **"** **Your father and I know you do, Ryuu. And you treat them well."**

 **Ryuu blushed. "Thank you Daddy."**

 **"** **Time for bed now-All of you"**

 **As the pups started for the door, Suteiibun hugged Inuyasha.**

 **"** **Love you Dad" he said.**

 **"** **You're the best!" Keiko nuzzled in from his right.**

 **"** **Thank you for the story, Daddy. I'm glad you're my dad," Kenichi added as he snuggled from the opposite side.**

 **Inuyasha was overcome with gratefulness and reminded himself, 'Everything does get better'.**

 **Now less than half a country away a silent figure made his way home.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

 **Doctor** **Sesshomaru was stopped and asked to help the local healer with a particularly difficult case. One look at the pleading beaver demon and he realized he would be delayed from his family for another day. A soft sigh passed his lips. 'Remember how much I love you Inuyasha.'**

 **In the late morning Inuyasha found the Takahashi boys playing in the garden. They were more interested in usual in some twigs they had found. Or at least that was what Inuyasha thought until he heard Kenichi explaining a sword technique and the other boys looking at their twigs with interest. Inuyasha hid and observed a little longer before he smiled and walked back to the clinic, thinking as he walked, 'Sesshomaru, it's time to begin their weapon lessons. I believe their interest is peaked.'**

 **That evening the Takahashi family gathered in the twins' room again to hear more of their dad's tale. The clatter echoed in the room when Inuyasha walked in. He looked about and sighed.**

 **"** **There is too much noise in this room. It is bedtime, not the morning hour. Quiet now or leave."**

 **Absolute silence took the place of the clamor.**

 **After admiring the silence for a moment Inuyasha said,** **"** **Let's see. We were at the point where the first group of Prince Sesshomaru's warriors had eliminated Ryūkotsusei, but Sounga was still in Ryuu, right?! Ok, let's check on Prince Sesshomaru's team."**

With the first team's departure, the Prince and Lord Inuyasha jumped on to one of the hamlet's horses and rushed off to the castle town. Lord Kouga, being a phenomenal runner, kept pace. Lady Ayame, having received her father's blessing, rode a lithe deer that leaped and jumped its way to the castle. While on the road, the two wolves bickered constantly like an old married couple. Lord Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru bit their cheeks to avoid laughing. Prince Sesshomaru held tight to Lord Inuyasha's back, their bodies nearly one. Lord Inuyasha sported a bright red blush the entire ride.

Miroku and Jaken traveled close behind them on a tanuki named Hachiemon. Jaken occasionally was heard counting to ten as a reminder to his student of the importance of appropriate behavior.

As the band of six arrived at the castle gate they are confronted by a group of bandits and Kaijinbo.

"Would you look at that, boys," Kaijinbo drawled. "The wayward Prince has returned with a stray mutt. I suppose you want to keep him, little Prince?!"

The men laugh heartily.

The warriors dismounted their steads. Their pleasurable ride was now history. They became somber and focused. Now was not the time to be distracted.

"Are these the men that destroyed my family home?" seethed Lord Inuyasha.

"That's them!" Lady Ayame and Lord Kouga proclaimed at the same time.

"You destroyed my manor and scared my staff! You are loathsome! Give yourself up or fight!

The bandits looked to Kaijinbo, and he yelled, "Destroy them."

The melee began. The sound of grunts and growls soon filled the air accompanied by the smell of blood and sweat.

Lady Ayame stepped back for better target control and began shooting her arrows.

Jaken fought with the staff of two heads providing a zone of protection for Lady Ayame so that her accuracy was maximized.

Lord Kouga used his speed and quick footwork to kick a number of the bandits to the ground.

Monk Miroku spun his staff with precision connecting with several heads.

Initially first blood in the skirmish had gone to the bandits. Lord Inuyasha had been nicked by a wildly flying blade. But he just dipped his fingers in the blood and flung it at the enemy with the battle cry, "Blades of Blood!" The flinging blood cut the warriors and hamstringed one. Still the bandits kept on fighting.

Prince Sesshomaru stepped forward. The enemies ran at him. As they closed in, the Prince began to twirl. At first it was slow and almost dance-like, but as it sped up the other warriors noticed there was a high pitch whirling sound and a bright line of glowing yellow-green light twirling along with the prince. As the enemies got within the radius of the spinning light they would scream and back away bleeding. When all the enemies had limped back behind Kaijinbo, the prince stopped twirling.

"What was that?" Miroku inquired.

"My light whip," the prince replied nonchalantly.

The enemies initially stared at their wounds as though surprised that someone had touched them. Seconds later they started screaming.

"That would be the poison. You have very little time to ask any questions before the poison eats them up", the prince told the others unemotionally.

Lord Inuyasha spoke out over the screaming. "Who is behind this?"

Kaijinbo, who had not been injured, yelled back. "They are sworn. They will not speak."

But the bandits were not so noble.

"Help us Prince and we will be your servants forever!"

"Answer the Lord's question then."

"Lord Goshinki! They all responded, now all crying and holding their bleeding limbs while rolling on the ground.

Kaijinbo was aghast that the group of bandits would cave in so easily and he took off in a run toward the castle.

"Please, Prince Sesshomaru. It hurts so badly," begged one of the wounded.

"How many of my citizens did you injury or maim?"

"We just scared them off. We didn't kill anyone," plead another.

"Kaijinbo said that the nobles had stolen the King's jewels and we were to retrieve them," cried another.  
"We were misled."

"It burns. I'm on fire,"

Prince Sesshomaru stood still. His chilling beauty and calm presence made an impression on all surrounding him, friend and foe alike. It would be this event that would concrete his warrior persona for the future. His eyes scrutinized the scene. Finally content that the bandits were finished begging he flicked his whip in the air directly over the wounded men and a shower of light particles fell over them. Quiet whimpering continued as the light shower slowly fell to earth, falling on the wounded like a feather bandage.

"Do not mistake this mercy as weakness for I can reverse it just as easily. You will repay the nobles by rebuilding their homes or suffer my poison again!"

Murmurs of gratitude came from the bandits. The prince stepped over the recovering men followed closely by Lords Inuyasha and Kouga, Lady Ayame, Jaken and Monk Miroku, who stopped only briefly to say a prayer of absolution for the men's sins.

As the warriors marched through the castle town to the castle, relieved villagers smiled and cheered them. One villager came forward and told them of the contest for Sesshomaru's guardianship which enraged Prince Sesshomaru and infuriated Lord Inuyasha. Then he told them of Tōtōsai's death. The grieving Inus' determination was galvanized by word of Tōtōsai's demise.

Since the entire town's weapons were in the hands of Kaijinbo and Goshinki, the inus concocted a plan to sneak in the armory to get Prince Sesshomaru a sword. The armory was located in the basement of the castle and had no escape route. It would be dangerous to go there but there was no choice. Lady Ayame and Miroku were left as lookouts with the express instruction to yell and run if someone came to the basement entrance. Affably they nodded their understanding and then their expressions turned serious.

Jaken, Lord Kouga, Lord Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru descended the wide dark stone stair case. Lord Kouga grabbed a torch to lead the way. In the dungeon they found two of Lord Goshinki's pawns that they dispatched quickly. They took the keys and freed the prisoners that were friends or servants of the King, telling them of the situation. The freed nobles and servants joined the band as they made their way through the castle bowels to the armory. The nobles and servants girded themselves with weapons and waited for the Prince. Lords Kouga and Inuyasha found the sword King Inu Taisho had planned to give the Prince for his coming of age. At this point Jaken stepped up and took the sword.

"As head tutor I declare Prince Sesshomaru is an adult. On behalf of your father our king, I bequeath you with Tessaiga. Congratulations Prince Sesshomaru!"

After a moment Jaken added, "It is most unfortunate that Totosai isn't available to give you details about Tenseiga. But I am certain my Lord can discover these details in very little time."

Just then Miroku came running.

"Hurry my lords! They came up behind us and have captured Lady Ayame. I managed to overcome my adversary and started to help her but she told me to warn you instead."

"The Lady is a true warrior," Prince Sesshomaru praised.

"Hey, she's my woman!" declared Lord Kouga.

"Well then, go rescue her, Lord Kouga," grinned Lord Inuyasha.

And with that Lord Kouga rushed off.

With swords in hand the Inus dashed close behind.

Lord Goshinki stood at the top of the stairs, hands on hips, a menacing air about him.

"How dare you oppose the crown," the prince yelled. "Your head is mine!"

The prince swung the Tenseiga, but it did not cut.

Both men were taken aback.

"Ha! Ha! Prince! Your blade appears to be dull.

"Allow me, Prince Sesshomaru," Lord Inuyasha declared.

The Prince stood to the side to allow the Inuhanyou space to fight. Their hands brushed as Lord Inuyasha passed by him. Lord Inuyasha got off one attack but the castle grounds quaked because of it. Small stones trickled down on them all.

Aware that the stairwell was not the best place to fight Lord Inuyasha commenced a hand-to-hand battle with Lord Goshinki. The two men rolled out of the stairwell and into the courtyard.

Once outside Lord Inuyasha looked up and saw that the courtyard was full of Lord Goshinki's followers. The freed nobles and servants poured out of the stairwell and started fighting any that opposed King Inu Taisho. The peaceful courtyard had become a battle ground.

Lord Goshinki's bigger build had put Lord Inuyasha at a disadvantage. But the inuhanyou was stubborn and continued the battle. Lord Goshinki threw the warrior so that he crashed into the prince and Lord Kouga and then commenced boasting.

"I have joined forces with Sounga and the dragons! I had ridded the kingdom of nobles faithful to Inu Taisho! I have ridded the kingdom of the king! By this time Ryūkotsusei will have killed him! I have taken over the castle by poisoning the regents! My mental superiority is greater than that old flea-bitten mongrel! I have won!"

Prince Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha growled menacingly at the disparaging comments at their king. Standing side by side they both confronted Lord Goshinki.

At the same time Jaken was running through the castle as fast as he could. He knew that Totosai was not dead, because Myoga had been sucking off the poison. The regents planned to go into hiding before the point that Lord Goshinki would think he had poisoned Totosai enough. Then Saya would float through the castle wailing, "Totosai was dead," coming into contact with as many castle employees as possible. They knew that Lord Goshinki would not bother to confirm it but the whole deception would rest on Saya's acting ability. The deception turned out grander than they had guessed when the castle town itself went into mourning for the old advisor. Castle employees had spread the word to the town's people and the town's people had told the prince. Jaken felt badly for deceiving his prince but had not had time to talk to the two inus privately. He continued the deception even in the arsenal because he was still not sure as to how many of the nobles could be trusted. Additionally his additional comment, "It is most unfortunate that Totosai isn't available to give you details about Tenseiga. But I am certain my Lord can discover these details in very little time," was said just under a ventilation shaft that he had hoped would carry his message to the regents.

It was a very brilliant strategy that worked without a glitch. Saya came in search of Jaken and took him to their hiding place in the tower.

 **Inuyasha snuck a peek at Jaken. Jaken's** **large yellow** **eyes were star-filled and his chest was puffed out to the point Inuyasha was afraid it might burst. 'Better stop now or he'll be unbearable,' thought Inuyasha.**

In the courtyard Lord Inuyasha asserted, "Lord Goshinki! You are going down! And he brought Tessaiga into position to strike. Now that he was clear of the castle walls Lord Inuyasha used the wind scar.

There was a wide path of damage in its wake, much bigger than before.

Aloud Inuyasha muttered, "Kami! What did Tōtōsai do to Tessaiga?!"

A voice from above him responded, "It's stronger. You have someone to protect now."

All fighting parties stopped dead and looked around to see where the voice came from.

Totosai, Saya, Myoga, and Jaken had emerged in a window from the highest tower.

Myoga piped up, "That was mighty delicious poison, Lord Goshinki."

Saya added, "You can't get rid of us."

"Have to try harder, you stupid ogre," Totosai egged.

The old men taunt the despot and tossed rotten vegetables at him.

Lord Goshinki's face reddened with anger. He froze in his track and appeared to be having an internal fight. Seconds later however he checked his temper and positioned his group of nobles to fight.

In the meantime Lady Ayame's capturers were distracted by the unfolding events and she took advantage of their lack of attention. She slipped out of her bounds. Sneaking up behind them she knocked their heads together. "I'll have to thank Ginta and Hakkuku for letting me practice that technique," she said to herself. After Lady Ayame had fought her capturers and easily defeated them, she selected a Sakura tree and positioned herself to watch the battle.

Lord Kouga took down two of the enemy. Their opponents were weak and they were easily defeated. He teased Lord Inuyasha. "Hey Mutt! Betcha I get more than you!"

Lord Inuyasha took down two also. "So far we're tied!"

In the meantime Prince Sesshomaru put the Tenseiga back in its sheath and battled with his poison claws and light whip and took down three enemies in the same time frame.

"I believe I won," he mentioned in passing. "I got three."

Lord Inuyasha smiled. "You will always win in my book, Prince." And he winked at the object of his affections.

"Kami! Just tell him already." Lord Kouga slapped his head.

During the nobles' fight Lord Goshinki called Kaijinbo to his side. They watched the warriors combat. As the last of Lord Goshinki's seven nobles went down, Lord Goshinki sent Kaijinbo into the fray.

Prince Sesshomaru dashed at him first. He lashed out with his whip. Kaijinbo dodged and then kicked the Prince to the side. Lord Koga entered the skirmish but Kaijinbo distracted him by commenting on how lovely Lady Ayame was. Lord Kouga lost his cool. Kaijinbo got in a solid kick which propelled Lord Kouga from the fracas. He was knocked unconscious upon hitting a wall. While Lord Kouga fought, Lord Inuyasha rushed to the prince's side.

"Are you ok, my love?" Lord Inuyasha fussed.

A shake of the head and a look into his red tinged eyes and Lord Inuyasha knew that the prince was well and very angry.

"Let us combine our attacks and end this fake sheriff!" Lord Inuyasha directed. Standing side by side the beautiful dog demons attack with such force that Kaijinbo was eliminated at once.

When she saw Lord Kouga hit the wall Lady Ayame rushed to his side. "Wake up! Our Prince needs you!" she yelled as she slapped his cheeks and pulled his tail.

"You're ok?" he stuttered as he gathered his wits.

"Of course! What did you expect from your future mate! Come on! Let's go!"

Smiling ridiculously, Lord Kouga followed after Lady Ayame, his eyes following her wagging tail. They arrived just in time to see the inus destroy Kaijinbo.

All three male warriors turn to Lord Goshinki.  
"It's time to end this!" they yelled.

Lady Ayame returned to her position at the Sakura tree, where she notched her arrow and set her eyes on Lord Goshinki. His quick movements, however, hindered her accuracy. She feared if she shot she would hit one of her allies. She looked about for Jaken. Perhaps he could assist her.

"Jaken!" she cried. "Where are you?"

"Up here milady!" he called back. I have found them. I have found the regents.

"I need your fire protection," she yelled back.

"But how shall I get down to you?" Jaken asked.

"I'll help," muttered Tōtōsai and kicked the small imp from the castle tower.

 **Inuyasha spared a second glance at Jaken. Jaken was shaking his head, tears in his eyes. He muttered to himself, "no one appreciates me". Suteiibun winked at his dad.**

In the middle of the courtyard the three allies kicked, scratched, bit, and fought blow for blow against Lord Goshinki, but Lord Goshinki's strength and speed allowed him to keep the males on the defense. The fighting was going poorly for Lords Kouga, Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru.

Monk Miroku sensed a spiritual barrier. A powerful evil presence was hiding behind the spiritual barrier. Monk Miroku struggled to bring it down. During the battle with Lord Goshinki, Tenseiga rattled in its sheath. The prince ignored it at first but after a moment he yelled at Totosai.

"What does this sword want, Totosai?! It is rattling incessantly!"

"Prince Sesshomaru, you need to combine your sword with Miroku's power," came the crackly old voice of the advisor.

Prince Sesshomaru left Lord Inuyasha's side and ran to Monk Miroku. Pulling Tenseiga from its sheath the prince combined his power with the monk's attack. Immediately the barrier came down. But when it did a mustard yellow colored miasma clung to the ground. Lord Inuyasha smelled the odor full strength. It was sulfur, the sulfur from hell. It knocked him back and he covered his nose. Prince Sesshomaru was affected too. The odor was intense. Lord Kouga let slip a whine before he gird himself. Regardless the noble canines straightened and fortified themselves. Their blows grew in intensity and soon they began winning against Goshinki.

Lord Goshinki realized he was now on the defense. Everything he had wanted was being taken from him by the two dogs and their allies. He was angry! He turned to the miasma and yelled, "Take me, Sounga!"

The heavy miasma gathered around Lord Goshinki enveloping him. When it cleared a dragon skinned Lord Goshinki appeared before them.

"I loathe dog demons," he cried out as he attacked.

The battle was rapid and vicious. Lord Inuyasha struck wind scar after wind scar after wind scar. In the midst of the action, Prince Sesshomaru fell. Lord Goshinki leveled a lethal move toward the prince, but Lord Inuyasha rushed and stood in front of the prince and took the blast. Prince Sesshomaru quickly held Lord Inuyasha to his bosom. Lord Inuyasha could not speak but just looked in the Prince's eyes and mouthed "I love.." and then died in the Prince's arms.

 **"** **NO DAD NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried out six children.**

 **"** **NO INUYASHA-SAMA!" cried out Jaken**

 **Inuyasha looked around the room. The little ones had tears in their eyes.**

 **'** **I can't stop here. That's just evil,' he thought.**

Tenseiga called again. Prince Sesshomaru stared at it. "What do you want me to do Tenseiga?" He touched the hilt and automatically saw the emissaries of the underworld. He swung Tenseiga and revived Lord Inuyasha. Lord Inuyasha gasped a quick breath and stared in the Prince's watery eyes. The inus shared a tender touch and a soul deep gaze.

Tōtōsai yelled out to Prince Sesshomaru. "You have figured out almost all of Tenseiga's powers; powers of purification, non-cutting blade, and resurrection. It also makes a meido to the underworld."

Side by side the inus raise their blades. Lord Goshinki sent a Dragon Strike at them. Lord Inuyasha yelled, "BACKLASH WAVE!" at the very same time Prince Sesshomaru roared, "MEIDO ZANGETSUHA!"

Lord Goshinki disintegrated into the underworld.

 **The Takahashi children cheer!**

The evil was still left and started creeping toward the Prince. Inuyasha yelled, "NO!"

 **"Not again!" cried the children. "You're mean, Dad!"  
"We'll see," smirked the Inuhanyou.**

 _posted 4 July 18 on FF/GN_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

 **At this point in his career Sesshomaru had made a name for himself as an accomplished physician. By necessity he had become an expert in male pregnancies and complicated deliveries. Single handedly he had increased the birth rate of demons. Rich and poor had contacted him for his teaching and help. He was on his way home from a challenging pregnancy when he had been stopped by the beaver demon healer. The beaver demon had studied under him and was accomplished however he faced a timing dilemma, the two were going into labor at the same time in different locations and both were delivering multiples. Sesshomaru had known there was no other option and had stayed to assist. The beaver demon healer and Sesshomaru successfully delivered the ground hog demon's six kits and the raccoon demon's five young late that day. 'Complicated multiple births are challenging.' Sesshomaru thought as he sat by the fire pit staring into the flames. 'I am glad I could help but I cannot be there for everyone. I need to train someone else to do this. I heard all the accolades and just had to go. Damn the flattery! How did I let this happen!' he rebuked himself. 'I have my own family and they need me. And I need them. I miss my family. I miss my mate. Maybe we need a change of location?' He ruminated until he fell asleep.**

-  
 **At the Takahashi estate life continued. Inuyasha saw the clinic patients, operated on the surgical cases and rounded on the few that remained overnight. The children studied with their tutors and played in the afternoon after courses were complete. The tutors, maids and soldiers watched over the property and maintained status quo all under the watchful eye of Jaken.**

 **Dinner was always a family event with the understanding that after the meal was cooked the help could eat and have the evenings off. That left the dinner dishes to Inuyasha and the children. Inuyasha felt that doing the dishes together reinforced teamwork and kept the children grounded. They would not always have maids to do everything. Additionally he found it was a place they could work out their disputes and be a sounding board for their verbalized contemplations. Ordinarily the children drug their feet when it came to washing the dishes. This evening all the children and even Jaken helped with the dishes to get them done faster. All were looking forward to tonight's chapter of the bedtime story.**

 **"** **Daddy, I really like Rin. Will we ever see her in real life?" Yuki pleaded.**

 **"** **Only Kami knows. Just keep your sense open and your expectations high," smiled Inuyasha.**

 **The children and Jaken sat close to the twins' futons as they took their positions for the nightly story. "Let's start at the hamlet, shall we?" The inuhanyou said as he sat down near the twins' bed, his back to the door and to the many observers.**

Back at the hamlet -

The sun shone through the leaves of Bokuseno's canopy onto the families below. The air was fresh and cool but not overly so. They were gathered in the "shhhhs circle", all sitting on the various downed logs that occupied the area. The background sounds of chirping birds and lowing cattle provided a calming atmosphere. The odor from the roasted boar from last night's dinner lingered in the fire pit. The fire pit had long scorched the earth in that area. Trodden grass was slowly dying off, a result of repetitive steps. Some dried leaves were blown to the side to be used as kindling starter.

The tents flapped in the breeze. They were made of a hodgepodge of materials, an indication that the nobles had fled with only a few things in their possession. There were old quilts and horse blankets, canvas from a sail and even an old crib sheet. The multiple colors were kind of pretty in an odd way. It was home for now and all their friends had helped with shelter and food. Still most were looking forward to returning to their normal routines.

Sango sat next to Mizuki as she cradled Rin. As they waited for the children to wake from their naps, the adults looked around the hamlet at their second home and conversed.

"Mizuki, I'm glad we had this opportunity to know each other. I don't think we would have ever had a chance to meet otherwise."

"It has been my pleasure to get to know you too, Sango. Why did you hid in the accolade's attire?" Even though Mizuki asked the question all the other servants and wives that were present leaned in to hear the answer.

"You heard me tell the Prince that I was a demon slayer. I did that for many years alongside my family. But then one day we were ambushed. The demon killed my parents while his allies took out our village. I was left for dead. I recovered and realized that I was left alone. I was lost and sad and angry and frustrated and took my anger out on anything that I could. I found that demon and executed him and then I slayed his allies. And when I got my revenge I felt emptier than before. That's when Monk Miroku found me, a broken and lost soul. He spoke of forgiveness and fresh beginnings and I liked what I heard. So I started following him. A single woman following a single man was frowned upon so I took on the guise of an accolade and started learning from the monk. He taught me to write and read and how to meditate. The meditations really helped me clear my mind of all the anger and guilt.

"Guilt?" asked Kagome.

"Yes. Guilt for living when all my family died," Sango continued. "I had trouble dealing with why I was the only one to live. I would have gladly traded places with any of them. I missed them all the time. I would see something and want to tell them about it but they weren't there. I'd start crying and have no one to console me. I had nightmares every night. It got to the place where I didn't want to close my eyes. Miroku helped me with so much and along the way we fell in love and married. Miroku taught me how to meditate. I particularly like chanting or singing. I feel like my songs reach their souls and we can still be together.

"Rin feels that way too, Lady Sango."

The voice was soft and slightly muffled. Rin turned her head from Mizuki's chest and looked at Sango with a little smile.

"Rin loves to sing. Rin feels her momma's touch when she sings."

The adults all turned and gazed at the four year old. One by one they smiled warmly at her. The other children began to wake from their naps.

The adults weren't sure where to start. They had been anxious and wanted to scold the children for leaving without permission. They were grateful they were back in one piece save and sound. They were very curious what had happened.

Curiosity won the internal conflict and Kagome asked the most pressing question.

"Children, what happened?"

Hojo turned to his mom. "Please don't be mad Momma. We thought we could help the prince and Lord Inuyasha." He looked away from his mom to see the other children.

The adults' eyebrows rose to their hairline. Then simultaneously they sputtered.

"Help the Prince?"

"Help Lord Inuyasha?"

"How?"

"When?"

"Who?"

"Really?"

Kagome took control of the crowd. "Wait. Let the children speak."

Hojo looked in his mother's eyes. They radiated kindness and patience. "Momma, Rin's momma is a celestial spirit. Rin knew she could help us so we went to find her shrine." Hojo looked at Rin who had hid her head in Mizuki's chest again.

Yuki spoke up. "We walked a long way until we found a grotto.

Kyo continued. "In the grotto was a cave and"

"Rin slid through the opening and down a slide to the underground pond. Rin's momma was there."

Shippo interrupted Kyo to finish his tale. "I saw her. She was really pretty."

Sango's interest was piqued. "A celestial spirit, how interesting!"

"Rin thought her momma could help. But Rin's momma can't help." Rin's eyes started filling with unshed tears.

"What did she say, sweet one?" Sango's voice was soft and calming.

"Rin's momma said she couldn't help. There's another spirit at work that was stronger." She started crying again. Between sobs Rin told the adults about what she had told the shrine spirit.

"Rin was right. Rin's momma is a celestial spirit. Rin had found her momma's spirit but her momma is still in heaven. Rin told her everything. Rin had told her mother about finding Lord Inuyasha and making friends with Kyo and Yuki and her friend Ryuu and playing in the hamlet. Rin told her how Ryuu had turned into a dragon and flew away and how sad that made Ryuu's mommy and how Lord Inuyasha was trying to fix everything and how Rin wanted to help."

"Rin is sad because she is worried for her friends. Momma had just said to pray and have faith."

"Now faith is something I know about," smiled Sango. "What do you say we make a spiritual altar to Kami and your momma, Rin? Then we can pray and show Kami and your momma we have faith."

Rin's water-filled eyes looked at Sango and a semblance of a smile returned to her face. The inhabitants of the hamlet had a task to fill their waiting, building a spiritual altar.

Bokusenō made a habit of keeping his silence unless spoken too but he had overheard the discussion. "Allow this old tree to offer this bough for the altar. You will find my limbs full of magical power that can summon items and create barriers." Bokusenō declared as he carefully lowered one of his branches Sango reverently grasped the limb and offered her thanks. Soon an area was cleaned off and the branch was positioned so that the leaves covered the worshippers like an open clam shell. Small trinkets of value from each family were lined up in front of the branch and kneeling pads were lined up. Sango took Rin's hand and knelt in front of the altar.

"Now let's talk to your momma, Rin" And the two started singing to Kami. They sang of love, and family, of hope, and sadness, of fears and happiness, of games and work. They sang of the past and the future.

One by one the rest of the residents joined in their song or just meditated and listened. They spoke of how they eagerly awaited news from the warriors, of results of their battles. Each family prayed for the success of the campaign and the safe return of their king and loved ones.

On the northern plains—

A heart wrenching scream filled the air and all turned to see Ryuu bent over in excruciating pain. As his mother attempted to calm him, a voice was heard from within the dragon body.

"YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED ME YET!"

The spirit of Sounga had moved to Ryuu.

Lady Keiko fell on her bottom, her mouth open in shock. She had felt a massive evil presence enter Ryuu.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" She yelled.

Lord Suteiibun ran to her side and wrapped his arm around her in support.

"FIGHT IT SON!" he yelled.

Ryuu's voice cried out, "How Dad? How?!"

Lord Akitoki flew to the small family. Plucking one of his feathers, he handed it to Ryuu.

"Take this feather. I have strengthened it with my healing power. Now, fight boy!"

King Kenichi and King Inu Taisho approached the dragon-dog.

"We have faith in you son. Sounga! Leave our citizen alone! You have been defeated by our grandfather and now by us! Leave this plain of existence!"

"NEVER," yelled Sounga.

Ryuu screamed in pain and passed out.

Lady Keiko sobbed and cried out, "Kami! Save our baby!"

Inside Ryuu's mind a scene unfolded. Ryuu stood in a mist filled courtyard holding the phoenix feather in his hand. He looked about and saw a young dragon in the midst of a major temper tantrum. He was a single child and had never seen such a display before. He observed for a while then Ryuu walked calmly to the dragon's side.

"What's wrong?" Ryuu asked the dragon.

"My family is gone. I'm all alone. I'm so scared. Nothing is going my way. Why don't they listen to me? Why did they hurt me? Why?" The dragon repeated continuously. After hearing that for a while Ryuu started feeling sorry for the dragon. He reached over to it and scratched it on the crown like Ryūkotsusei had done to him. The dragon looked up at the dog boy.

"Who are you? Are you going to hurt me too?"

"My name is Ryuu. I'm not going to hurt anyone. I just want to go home to my momma and daddy."

"Me too," the dragon sighed.

"Who are you? And why are you in my mind?" Ryuu asked the dragon.

"I'm Sounga," the dragon answered. "Am I in your mind? Why am I in your mind?"

Ryuu looked at the young dragon with a puzzled look.

"You took over my body when I touched the prince's sword. It hurt really badly when you turned me into a dragon. Then you flew us to Ryūkotsusei and he was threatening my mom and dad and trying to hurt my king. But my daddy and his friends killed Ryūkotsusei. I thought it was over but then something else flowed into me and now it's here too. The two children looked around them and saw an evil presence creeping toward them.

Sounga cried out. "Who are you? Go away! Don't hurt us!"

Both boys felt the temperature drop as the darkness got closer.

"Kami! Help us!"

At the castle court yard

Even though Lord Goshinki had been killed, the evil presence still remained. It started creeping toward the Prince. Lord Inuyasha yelled, "NO!"

Lady Ayame saw all this from her position at the Sakura tree, where she had her arrow notched. Jaken was positioned to assist her.

"Jaken!" She yelled. "Aim your fire at the creeping darkness. Perhaps the light of the fire will push it back!"

"Yes, Milady!" he shrieked as he ran forward, his staff of two heads at the ready. As he closed in on the darkness he let spew a stream of fire. At the same time Lady Ayame let fly an arrow of purification and yelled, "Sacred Fire!" The darkness stilled its forward progress toward the Prince.

"Thank the Kami!" she whispered.

Lord Inuyasha had grabbed Prince Sesshomaru and pulled him close to his side.

"Whatever comes we will face together. I will not lose you."

"Whatever are you talking about? I'm the one that almost lost you!" the Prince bantered back.

Smiling the dashingly handsome Inuhanyou countered, "I'm glad we are in agreement!"

Then he added, "Kami, give us strength!"

In the celestial temple Kami overheard them all.

"Izayoi, my dear daughter, your children are calling for you. You need to help them.

At the hamlet, the sunlight brightened and Izayoi appeared in spirit form before the worshippers.

"Fear not children, Kami has heard your pleas and will answer your prayers. Do continue singing for it brings great joy to the Kami." Smiling benevolently she waved a hand and showed them a reflection of the northern plains and the castle courtyard. Some of the singers stopped as they saw their loved ones. But Rin continued, staring only at her mother in awe and admiration, happy tears streaming down her cheeks.

Yuki pointed to the image of the fainted Ryuu. "What's wrong with him? Is he ok?"

The other children stared into the vision.

"He is alive. He is just trying to solve a puzzle."

"Can we help him?"

The lady gave a nod.

"How?"

"Your prayers make me stronger. Your songs are twice as powerful. ( _Chanter c'est prier deux fois_ — _Salut to my French colleagues. Milles bises_.)

As they sang, Izayoi manifested into human form. She turned her face to the reflections of the battlefields and started singing to them. It was though she was the soloist for a choir and the other voices blended with hers. They wove a song of love and forgiveness. All who heard it were brought to tears. To some of the warriors they danced with joy. To others they fell to their knees. The song continued. It spoke to everyone. Later they would compare notes and realize that the words were unique to each one, they spoke to the person's soul. But for now all fighting ceased, all weapons fell to the ground.

In the courtyard the evil that had stopped began dissolving and floated away.

On the northern plains all the allies looked in anticipation at the unconscious dog-dragon.

In Ryuu's mind the darkness dissolved into the mist and then dissipated into nothingness. The dragon and Ryuu joined hands with the phoenix feather in the middle. The part of Sounga's spirit that had merged with Ryuu returned to the young dragon. As it returned the dragon aged and grew into its adult size and the dog returned to his humanoid dog demon form. When the spirit completely returned to Sounga they released hands. The phoenix feather poofed into flames and the ashes fell to the ground.

"I must be going now," Sounga said.

"Where?" asked Ryuu.

"Through the veil," replied the aged dragon. "I was supposed to have gone there before but I had so much rage within me my spirit split in fragments."

"Will I see you again?" asked the dog demon.

"In time," the aged one said.

"Until then," Ryuu said as he bowed low. When he returned to his standing position the dragon was gone and he could hear his mother calling out to him.

Lady Keiko and Lord Suteiibun saw their son glow and return to his humanoid form. Ryuu smiled as he responded to Lady Keiko's request to wake. Lord Akitoki kneeled, prepared to heal the child but no healing was needed, so he arose, a new feather growing back in its predecessor's place.

In both battlefields the enemy combatants shook their heads as to clear the sleepiness, looked about and started making their way home.

Now all the allies looked into the two way reflection from the hamlet.

Izayoi stood directly in front of Rin and cupped her cheek. Izayoi's golden aura enveloped Rin.

"My precious baby- I am so proud of you."

Rin looked into her eyes. "I love you, Momma. Thank you for helping my friends."

"I told you to have faith, my precious Rin" Izayoi whispered as she knelt.

"I have so much to tell you, your sister Ayame and your brother Inuyasha. But I am so very tired. I need to lay down now while we wait from them to arrive."

Izayoi closed her eyes and collapsed. The aura dissolved and with it the two way reflection.

 **"** **That's all for tonight," proclaimed Inuyasha.**

 **"** **Wait," cried out Keiko. "What about Lord Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru? Don't they get together?"**

 **"** **Yeah, and what about Lady Izayoi?"**

 **"** **And how about the kingdom?"**

 **The other children started raising their voices with unanswered questions.**

 **"** **Guess that'll have to wait until tomorrow. The twins are asleep," Inuyasha pointed to the futon.**

 **"** **How do they do that?!" Ryuu muttered. "That was too exciting to fall asleep."**

 **"** **You are older than them, my dear dragon," Inuyasha winked at this son. "We can wrap up the ends tomorrow."**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chap 9**

 **Inuyasha was sitting quietly in the twins' room with his back to the door waiting for his progeny to complete their evening grooming routines. One by one the other pups filed in and surrounded their dad. Kyo and Yuki were tucked into bed. Kenichi took his usual place at Inuyasha's left. Ryuu had taken to lounging to his right on the floor. Keiko resumed her position curled next to Yuki just next to the futon. But now Suteiibun had moved closer to her. Uncle Jaken sat to Suteiibun's left. Inuyasha enjoyed his children but he particularly enjoyed the hours just before bedtime when they were winding down and open to listen to stories.**

 **"Can you remind me where we are in the story?" he inquired.**

 **Suteiibun was first to speak. "Ryuu had just returned to his humanoid dog demon form and Lady Keiko and Lord Suteiibun were hugging him."**

 **"EW GROSS!" Ryuu butted in. "Why would I ever hug you?!"**

 **"Because I'm your father, dragon dog!" Suteiibun stated matter-of-factly.**

 **Keiko and Yuki snickered into their hands.**

 **Kyo looked puzzled. "You aren't his father. Father is his father."**

 **Inuyasha grinned at his children. "Getting into the story are you, my Star?"**

 **Suteiibun looked around. Seeing the amused faces on his siblings and Uncle Jaken, he turned a bright red as he slunk down behind his uncle, which was no small feat considering he was already twice his uncle's height.**

 **Walking around the futon to Suteiibun's place, Inuyasha reached out a hand to pat him on the head. "I'm happy you like the story. Don't be upset." He ran his fingers through Suteiibun's long locks so much like his mate's. He caught Suteiibun and had him look him in the eye. Suteiibun and Keiko had inherited his round eyes so it was like looking at himself with Sesshomaru's hair.**

 **"You were right, my Star," he murmured. "Lady Keiko and Lord Suteiibun were hugging their son. They were so very glad that he was alright."**

 **He paused and looked at his children. "That's how parents feel about their children. It's how your father and I feel about you. We love you so much."**

 **The children beamed back. The warm fuzzy moment dissolved quickly when Uncle Jaken spoke.**

 **"Jaken and Lady Ayame used sacred fire and stopped the entity from attacking my Prince."**

 **Lowering his head and bangs to cover his amusement that** ** _everyone_** **was getting into the story, Inuyasha took a moment to gather himself.**

 **"Yes, Tutor Jaken and Lady Ayame stopped the fire."**

 **"And Lady Rin, bless her sweet name," Uncle Jaken had tears in his eyes and his voice caught. Taking a deep breath Uncle Jaken continued, "And dear sweet Rin saved the day again. May Kami bless her." Jaken melted into a puddle of inconsolable tears.**

 **The pups looked curiously at their uncle and then to their dad. One was about to open his mouth to ask a question when Inuyasha smiled knowingly and said, "Yes, dear sweet Rin saved the day again. And she is blessed by Kami, Jaken." With those words he patted Jaken on the head and walked back to his place between Ryuu and Kenichi.**

 **Inuyasha turned to his children. "Were any of you surprised to know who Izayoi's children were?"**

 **Keiko replied, "I figured it was you and Rin, Dad, but I didn't have any clue that it was Ayame too."**

 **Yuki and Kyo nodded at their oldest sister's comment.**

 **"You ready to find out more?"**

"What happened to the portal?"

This question was asked at the courtyard and on the northern plains.

It was followed by "We need to go to the hamlet now!"

At the hamlet Kagome rushed to Izayoi's side. She grabbed in her apron pocket for her bottle of Phoenix tears that her husband left for her. As she started removing the stopper, the lady revived.

"Save those precious tears my dear," shined Izayoi. "Take me to Lady Ayame's tent."

Sango and Kagome acted as crutches for the lady as she moved toward the tent. Before she left, Izayoi turned to Rin. "Wait for me here Rin. I promise I will return to you. But for right now I need some time alone with Lord Chōrō."

"Yes, Momma." Rin dutifully obeyed.

Rin stood next to the altar. Kirara purred loudly as she walked around Rin's legs.

Yuki ran to her side.

"Rin! You found your momma! You saved the day!"

Kyo bounded over to the two girls. "Rin! You did it! We did it! We helped Lord Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru!"

Shippo and Hojo joined the children at the altar, jumping and clapping and making a joyful noise.

In a short time the adults joined in.

On the northern plains, silence reigned for a second after the image disappeared and then a blast of voices asking the same question.

"What happened to the Lady and the portal?!"

King Kenichi bowed to King InuTaisho. "My cousin, Thank you for your help. Please relay my thanks to the lady. I shall stay here and regroup my kingdom and reestablish peace treaties with the dragons. You need to get to your kingdom and find out what happened and how my nephew and our good knight fared. We shall meet in a fortnight and share our news. Should anything happen between now and then contact me by your fastest messenger."

Both kings grabbed forearms and embraced.

King Inu Taisho turned to Lord Suteiibun. "I see my son has sent his dragon with you. I am not able to talk to it so I am not sure how to get Ah-Un to …"

Lord Suteiibun looked to the King and noticed he was staring open mouthed. As Suteiibun followed the line of vision of the king he too opened his mouth in shock. Ryuu was TALKING to Ah-Un. Actually they were DEEP in conversation. Occasionally it appeared that they were enjoying a joke or two.

King Inu Taisho closed his mouth. He turned back to his cousin.

"It appears my citizen has become fluent in dragon."

"Indeed, it does appear that way."

Quietly the adults watched the boy and the dragon.

Lord Suteiibun grabbed Lady Keiko's hand and looked into her eyes. Their expressions spoke without words. Lord Suteiibun turned back to the kings.

"My Kings-My wife, son and I would like to stay and help broker peace. It appears Sounga left Ryuu the ability to speak dragon."

"Indeed, it does appear that way."

A quick shake of hands and Lords Akitoki, Ginta, Hakkuku, and King Inu Taisho dashed off to the hamlet.

In the courtyard Lord Inuyasha and Lady Ayame were staring at each other.

"You're my sister?!"

"You're my brother?!"

"Come Lord Inuyasha. We need to return to the hamlet," Prince Sesshomaru guided him by the elbow. "Totosai, we will return as soon as we can. You will have the courtyard in some semblance of order by the time we return."

"Yes, my Prince," smiled the regent.

Lady Sango and Lady Kagome confided with the celestial spirit as they brought her to Lord Chōrō's tent.

"I want you to be prepared. Lord Chōrō was injured when the bandits raided, my lady. His mount startled and he fell on a spike. My husband has done his best but he has been slow to heal. My husband believes his spirit is broken. Lady Ayame has been at his side and very attentive but he continues to fail. Lady Ayame believes he is clinging to life until she is married off. "

"I understand. Thank you for your words. I wish to have a private moment with him."

The ladies turned and left the celestial spirit at the door of the tent. A peaceful expression came over her visage as she internally conversed with the Kami. Nodding her head in understanding to the Kami's wishes she opened the tent.

"My dear husband"

The knight's eyes opened wide in joy and surprise. Reaching out a hand to grab at hers, he replied, "My beautiful princess"

"I have returned. It has been so long since we saw each other." She reached her hand to grasp his.

"You are as beautiful as ever!" The wounded knight partially rose from his cot and stared unabashedly. "Are you here to escort me to the heavens?"

"No, my love."

The knight dropped back to the cot, the momentary happiness dissipated as quickly as exhaling a breath of air.

Izayoi continued. "I am here to help my children."

Disappointment continued to ooze from the nobleman. "Will you be staying long?"

"I am not sure. I will do what the Kami wills."

"Oh," he mumbled.

Izayoi smiled as she walked closer to her pouting beloved. "I will stay with you as long as I can. Will you join me now to celebrate and talk to the children?"

The knight's countenance quickly transformed. "If you help me, I will walk beside you forever."

Lady Izayoi glowed. She squeezed Lord Chōrō's hand. Tears of happiness pouring down his eyes, he gently took her hand, turned it over and examined it and then brought it to his lips. The reunited lovers spent several moments alone in each other embrace before leaving the tent to rejoin the celebrating crowd.

Lord Inuyasha led the group as they rushed back into the hamlet. As he walked through the shimmering portal he saw the children shouting and jumping and playing in a pile of leaves that Bokusenō had donated to the cause. The servants and noble women were talking joyously and preparing a feast as evidenced by an amazingly delectable odor in the air. His eyes roamed the hamlet frantically searching for evidence that it really was his mom that he saw.

Rin was the first to see him. She ran full speed into him, knocking him back into Prince Sesshomaru, who trailed close behind his love. Prince Sesshomaru had been prepared for the assault and found himself bracing the two siblings. Rin's large orbs glittered with adoration as she looked up to Lord Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru.

"You did it! We did it! She did it!"

Seconds later the trio was joined by the other children screaming and cheering their joyful praises. Their mothers ran quickly to liberate the prince and their head knight. They uttered their apologies as they pulled their children from the pile, but Lord Inuyasha stopped them.

"Wait! _Rin's_ my sister. Rin's _my sister."_

All stopped and listened to the knight.

"Rin, was that really your, I mean, _our_ momma?"

"Lord Inuyasha! Momma is here! Momma is still here!" Rin bubbled with joy.

As she bounced with joy, an ethereal presence entered the common area.

"Dad! You're up! Kami be praised!"

Lady Ayame ran to her father who was quickly regaining his sparkle in the presence of his wife. Ayame smothered him in affection, keening softly her love.

Izayoi stepped to the side. But Lord Inuyasha saw her move and quickly snatched her hand fearful that she would leave. Lord Inuyasha whispered, "Mom, it's you. It's really you. Rin was right," tears leaked down his cheeks. "I won't let you go anywhere," he whimpered softly.

"I wasn't planning on it, dear," Izayoi murmured. "I just wanted your sister to have a moment with her father."

"Well then, I want a moment with my mother!" demanded the Inuhanyou.

"Me too," chirped Rin

"OH YEAH! Count me in on that!" turned Lady Ayame as she switched her front hug with her father to a side hug so that they could look on.

"Patience, children. We will wait until King Inu Taisho arrives then I will explain as much as I can."

At that moment Miroku walked into the hamlet. He was the last of the Castletown group to return to the hamlet.

"What a day! What a day!" he muttered to himself. "Left behind. No transportation. No one appreciates a poor itinerant monk. Used to find a spiritual barrier today. Probably will be demanded to perform some ceremony tomorrow. No time to be with my beautiful Sango. Poor, poor me." Stopping in his tracks he saw the heavenly spirit. In less than a millisecond he was prostrate on the ground.  
"Kami forgive me," he repeated over and over.

Izayoi stepped forward with Lord Inuyasha in tow.

"Miroku, rise up! You do not need to bow to me," Izayoi beamed.

"I don't know, Mom. Seems like you don't know him as well as I do," Lord Inuyasha snorted.

"Yasha! How dare you assume the will of the Kami! I would have thought your father taught you better than that! Judge not, lest you be judged!" As she scolded the grown lord, one could clearly see Lord Inuyasha's discomfort and bewilderment and Prince Sesshomaru and the other's amusement.

"But Mom. I know him. We joke all the time."

The lady looked at her son and his friend. "Then perhaps you should complement him periodically. Friends build each other up." She turned back to the monk who was still on the ground. She bent down and touched his shoulder.

"Rise Monk Miroku. Rise and know that you are loved by Kami."

Tears poured down the cheeks of the monk.

"My Lady," he sobbed. "How are we so blessed by your presence?"

"Later, when the King arrives," she murmured. "But for now let's pray together at the altar."

The lady led the monk to the hamlet's altar and knelt on a kneeling pad. All the residents joined her. The singing started again. This time it was joyous.

Prince Sesshomaru reached out for Lord Inuyasha's hand. Lord Inuyasha smiled at him and squeezed it. Rin reached for his other hand and he turned and smiled at her. Before too long all the inhabitants of the hamlet were holding hands. The group finished the song just as Bokusenō proclaimed.

"The King is here! The King is here!"

Prince Sesshomaru was the first to jump to his feet. He rushed to the side of the demon tree. "Open the portal for my father please Bokusenō"

The portal shimmered into place and the King stood in all his glory. Stepping through the portal into the hamlet his radiance paled only a minuscule to Lady Izayoi's. He beamed at his son.

The lady stepped forward and reached out her hand.

The King took it and bowed slightly as he kissed the lady's hand. "Thank you, My Lady. Thank you for saving us all."

"My Lord, I believe you need to meet my daughter Rin. She is the one that saved us all. She is the one with the greatest faith and loyalty in this kingdom. Now that you are here, it is time to tell our stories."

The nobles grabbed the logs from the 'shhhhs circle' and made room for the returning warriors. As the circle filled with nobles and their spouses, the servants filled in behind them. All wanted to hear and share their part of the story with their King, who had been gone for far too long.

The story was told. Food and drink was shared. As the festivities wound down, Lord Inuyasha whispered in Prince Sesshomaru's ear. Both excused themselves and wandered to a quiet place.

"Sesshomaru, I can't believe it. That's my Mom! I'm so happy. I have two sisters too. I have a family!"

"Yes you do and you have me too. I love you."

Lord Inuyasha grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips. "You are my life. You are my world. I love you. "

The two Inus stared into each other's eyes. Lord Inuyasha pulled his loved one closer to him, and wrapped his arms around the prince's waist. The prince leaned his head to the side and slightly forward and closed his eyes. Lord Inuyasha closed the gap. Lip met lip for the first time.

The hidden audience roared its approval.

The surprised Inus broke apart. Embarrassed they looked around to see Lady Izayoi and all the women staring with stars in their eyes, King Inu Taisho laughing uninhibitedly, Jaken's beak restrained by his hand, and several lords exchange money.

"Miroku," the King called out. "I believe your services will be required in the very near future."

"Make that two ceremonies!" Lord Kouga cried out as he walked from around the tree while shoving his disheveled robe back into place. Lady Ayame smiling deviously behind him.

"Wait a minute! I have to make sure my SISTER is happy with that clueless clown!" Lord Inuyasha said as he rushed forward to talk to Lady Ayame. "I heard you tell the others that he didn't appreciate you."

Lady Ayame put a hand to her mouth to hide her giggles. "My dear BROTHER, I am beyond delighted that you would decide to protect me. But I believe I protected you more times today and that was before I knew you were my BROTHER."

Lord Inuyasha pondered this revelation for a minute. "Are you happy?"

"Very"

"Then I approve."

Lady Ayame's hands went directly to her hips. "When did I need your approval?!"

"I'm the oldest," the knight stated matter-of-factly.

"I don't care."

"You should"

"Should not"

"Should so"

And the argument progressed.

Lord Chōrō turned to Lady Izayoi. "I believe you said and I quote, "I am here to help my children." My dear, they are all yours." And he pointed to the squabbling nobles turned children. The surrounding nobles laughed whole heartedly.

Rin tugged on the King's sleeve.

King Inu Taisho knelt to her level.

"My Lord, if that's what siblings do, can I be Prince Sesshomaru's sister instead? He's really nice."

All eyes turned to the two.

The King smiled warmly and opened his arms to the child. "What a great reward for the savior of the kingdom! Of course you can be Prince Sesshomaru's sister. That would make you a princess. And your real brother would become your brother-in-law."

Rin put her small hand to her chin in contemplation. "I don't think I want to be a princess. I just want to have a family."

"Then by my royal command, a family you shall have!"

Prince Sesshomaru had walked over to his father during this interchange. "It would be my greatest honor to be your family, dear lady." And with that he lifted her in his arms and swung her around causing her to squeal with joy.

 **"The End," Inuyasha closed the book and set it in his lap.**

 **"But Dad! Aren't Lord Inuyasha and Prince Sesshomaru going to marry?" Kenichi looked into his dad's face.**

 **"Of Course they do. It's a Robin Hood story. It always ends happily ever after."**

 **"What about Ryuu and his parents?" Keiko asked as she looked about sheepishly.**

 **"Ok, ok. Seems you need a little wrap up," Inuyasha laughed as he gazed at the expectant faces surrounding him.**

 **"Celebrations continued as the partyers moved back to the Castle town. The town and the castle staff rejoiced with the return of the king and the end of Lord Goshinki's evil machinations. The celebrations continued with the arrival of Ah-Un, Lord Suteiibun, Lady Keiko, and Ryuu. King Kenichi and the new dragon ruler had signed a treaty in record time thanks to Ryuu's ability to speak dragon and Ah-Un's report of how well he was cared for by Prince Sesshomaru. Turns out he had been a secret spy and had infiltrated the Castletown in a deep cover investigation. But that's a story for another night."**

 **Seven pairs of eyes opened wide in wonderment.**

 **"Lady Izayoi stayed with Lord Chōrō for many more years before she had to return to heaven but this time when she went Lord Chōrō went with her. But it wasn't until after Lady Ayame and Lord Kouga had many little wolf cubs to terrorize their lands."**

 **"The Prince's wedding was a grand and huge affair complete with a wedding barge floating down the river between the two countries. Since Lord Inuyasha had spent a lot of time in the Southern part of King Kenichi's kingdom he had many friends come to offer well wishes. The prince and lord share a mind numbing, incredibly passionate kiss. And they lived happily ever after. There. That's all the loose ends," Inuyasha clapped his hands and then he stood up.**

 **"Not all of them," came a baritone voice behind him.**

 **Inuyasha twirled to find his mate had snuck into the room. Sesshomaru had hid his scent as soon as he saw all the maids and servants in the hallway around his children's room**. **Asking them to keep his presence a surprise he too peaked around the door to see his family listening intently to his mate's version of some story. As the children one by one notice him he motions to keep the secret.**

 **"I'm here to deliver 'a mind numbing, incredibly passionate kiss'," and Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha and did just that!**

 _The real end_


End file.
